Love Pentagon
by purplerocks13
Summary: Four Guys One Girl equals ONE BIG PROBLEM. If you were in the middle of a Love Pentagon, what would you do? What would you expect? Melanie only has herself to blame for all the things that will happen. Who did it? What happened? Where is Melanie? 1st Fic.
1. Prologue Part 1 of 2

Title: Love Pentagon  
>Author: Purplerocks13<p>

**A/N: Hey This is my very FIRST story on FanFiction! Woot Woot! Since I'm new, I could use advice on what I can improve and stuff, and DON'T BE AFRAID TO YELL AT ME! I can take criticism! lol **

**Please read the last part of my profile that has to do with my stories, so I don't have to rewrite it everytime! Thanks! (wow that sounds lazy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush! But, if a certain Scott Fellows is willing to give it to me... then it's mine for the taking!**

Summary: I hadn't seen any of them since I visited my grandsparents two years ago, and withstanding all odds, I get signed into their band just by the town's talent show? We've all been friends since Pre-K! This can't be happening. NO SLASH! OC STORY

Chapter: 0 Prolougue

December - Winter Break **(Past)**

Melanie's POV *Don't question. Just READ!*

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Carlos asked with pouty eyes.  
>"About three weeks." I replied and gave a sheepish smile.<br>"Do you have to go?" He asked for about the tenth time.  
>"You know I'd rather stay, but my mom doesn't want to leave me here by myself for so long..." I answered in an annoyed tone. "And, besides, you guys can last it out here for three weeks without me right?" I looked over their faces and their expressions told elsewise.<br>Kendall's face lit up. Just like it always does when he comes up with a plan. All the other guys' faces turned to his.  
>"You could stay at my place!" He yelped in excitement.<br>"Or mine!" James, Logan and Carlos chimed in.

* * *

><p>*AT MELANIE'S HOME*<p>

"I'm sorry guys, but Melanie can't stay." Mrs. Ramirez answered with an 'I'm sorry' look.  
>"But why?" Carlos whined.<br>"I would let her stay, but we haven't visited her grandparents for three years now and they want to see her again." She gave a small smile.  
>"I guess we can't argue with that." Logan shrugged.<br>"So you guys will stay out of trouble for three weeks while I'm gone?" I questioned.  
>"No promises!" James said casually.<br>"Well I guess I better go get my things into the car." I said with pouty face.  
>"Do you at least want some help?" Logan asked.<br>"Alright." I said.

* * *

><p>*LATER*<p>

"I guess this is good-bye for three weeks." I said with a sad face that matched the other guys's. They were all standing in a line with their heads down. To lighten the mood, I spoke up. "I meant it when I said stay out of trouble, and these weeks will go by fast." I said with a small smile. They all returned a small smile too.  
>"We will, for you." Kendall said. My mom told me our flight leaves in about an hour so we gotta leave and I went and gave them all hugs. When I got to Katie, I whispered in her ear, "You make sure they stay out of trouble for me, ok?" She smiled and gave me a hug and a thumbs up. I got in the car and I waved one last time as my mom drove away, wondering if they will stay out of trouble for those three weeks. Probably not. I laughed silently to myself.<p>

* * *

><p>*THREE LONG WEEKS LATER*<p>

As soon as my mom parked the car, I sprang out of my seat and grabbed all my suitcases and threw them in my room. I then quickly helped my mom and we finished rather quickly. "I'm going to Kendall's!" I called from the front door as I ran. I never stopped running until I got there. I knocked on the door and waited for Mrs. Knight. I sat on the front step. _Maybe I need to wait a little longer. _I thought. After ten seconds, I tried again. No answer. I shrugged it off. Maybe they went for a day trip or something. Then a lightbulb popped in my head. _Maybe they're at Carlos's house! _I go running towards his house a street away to find myself in the same situation. Same happened at James and Logan's houses. _What happened while I was gone? _I thought and walked back home a little dissapointed. _Maybe they just went somewhere... I'll try again later._ I walked through the door and my mom was going through all the mail that was stuffed in the mailbox from the past three weeks. She noticed me walk in so soon and asked, "What happened? Was Kendall home?" She looked concerned.  
>"No, and neither were any of the other guys... they probably just went somewhere, I guess I'll check again later." I said with a sigh.<br>"Oh, that's too bad," She said with a frown. "I'm gonna finish going through all this mail, then unpack my suitcases. Maybe you should unpack yours to pass the time, and then later you can check if any of them came home." She said looking at me with a half smile.  
>"Thanks Mom, will do." I said with a smile and headed upstairs. Just as I finished putting away the last of all my clothes, my mom came in with a bunch of mail in her hands.<br>"I barely finished sorting it all out, when I found this." She handed me a big envelope and walked out of the room. It was very stuffed, but not heavy. I held it and it simply said, To: Melly on the front in familiar writing. It looked like Katie's writing, I'd know it from anywhere. I sat on my bed and opened it. From what I can tell by looking at all this paper, they're letters, or at least one BIG letter. I began reading it and couldn't believe my eyes:

_Melanie,_

_Why couldn't you have left like maybe three days later? You, and honestly any of us can't believe what just happened. Some famous guy, Gustavo Rocque came to Minnesota and was holding singing auditions to become his next new hit! Then James wanted to audition, so we helped him. We almost kept your promise, but we ended up making that nice old lady that lives next to Kendall to drive us there for James's audition. Nobody was making it in, and they were running out of auditioners so, Gustavo's talent scout lady, I think her name was Kelly, told Kendall, Carlos, and I to audition also. None of us made it and this Gustavo dude told James, that he had no talent whatsoever. That was enough to make Kendall upset and he told the guy off. Did I mention he called him a giant turd? Anyways, Kelly had to call security and when we were at Kendall's house, he came back and offered HIM a singing deal! Kendall didn't want to become a singer, but I guess he gave it some thought and told this Gustavo guy, that if he wanted Kendall to become a singer, then we would all be together in a band. You'll never believe the next part, but the guy actually say YES! So, now we're all in a band called Big Time Rush. We TOLD this guy over and over that we needed you to be there too, and that you're just as good as a singer as us, and if not, better, but, this guy is really mean and stuff. He said, no he YELLED, "I DON'T CARE!" to almost anything we said so he wasn't changing his mind. We all seriously thought that it was so unfair that, just because you weren't there, you couldn't have any part or say in this. We decided that we would leave a letter to let you know that we will always remember you and you should seriously consider coming over to California for a visit sometime very soon. You can always e-mail us and call our phones and stuff. But we will always try to keep in contact. We will be in Los Angeles within 24 hours and we didn't want to leave without saying good-bye._

_We hope to see you soon!_

_Logan Kendall Carlos and James and Katie and Mrs. Knight_

_P.S. I wrote the letter, but they all really didn't have time to write their own, so I had them read it over and sign it. Don't worry, we're all gonna miss you sooo much! _-Logan :)

My eyes began getting teary as soon as I finished reading it. They are all gone. And I might never see them again. This has got to be the worst thing that has happened to me. My best friends who I have known since Preschool, now just, gone. I quickly scanned the letter over and over and realized that they did think about me. They tried to get me in too, but failed. I'm not mad at them for leaving me, they deserve this opportunity. I just wasn't expecting it, at least not like this. I ceased my tears and tried my best to smile. _I can't keep crying and feeling sorry for myself. _I thought. I took a few deep breaths and walked out of my room. I heard my mom's TV on as I passed her room, hoping she didn't see me. Right when I thought I hadn't been seen, I hear, "Hey Melly! Come in here please!" she called from her room. "Sooo close." I muttered to myself. I walked in a tried to not make eye contact with her, cause she can always tell when something's not right.  
>"Melanie Ramirez, have you been crying?" she sounded concerned and came a gave me a hug. "Does this have to with that big envelope I gave you?" I nodded and she had a look on her face that showed she was a little angry with whoever wrote it.<br>"Who wrote it?" she asked as if on cue.  
>"Logan wrote it, but it was from Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight too." I said, "But I'm not sad about what they wrote, it's that I wasn't here to say goodbye."<br>"Say goodbye? What do you mean? You're not making any sense." She said searching my face for a clue with a puzzled expression. "Where did they go?" she asked.  
>"Los Angeles, California, Mom." I said with a half smile.<br>"Why are they all the way over there?" She had a confused look in here eyes as she thought.  
>I went to my room and grabbed the letter. I handed it to her and she read it, word for word.<br>"Wow. I was not expecting this." Was all she could say when she finished reading. "And if you were here, you would be there too, I'm guessing." I shrugged and gave her a hug.  
>"It's alright Mom," I said while I hugged her, "We didn't know, and there's no way we would've even thought of anything like this. Maybe we can go visit them sometime and go see them in concert if they have one. They said that in the letter." I said and let go.<br>She looked at me in the eyes and said, "I would love to Melanie, but I don't think we have the money to go on a trip like that. We're barely paying this apartment's morgage and with all the other bills piling up, I just can't say yes yet." She must've seen the hurt in my face, and she spoke again. "But how about this, for every pay check I get, I'll put some money aside to save for a trip there, how does that sound?" I smiled and gave her another hug, "I would love that! AND! I'll help by putting all the money I earn from anything and put it aside for the trip."  
>Speaking of which, I went to my room and got all of the money I had saved from babysitting and snow shoveling with the guys and put it in a jar. I brought it back downstairs and gave it to my mom. "There's maybe about two-hundred dollars in there for starts." She looked at it with wide-eyes. "When did you have this much money?" She asked and I replied. "I was saving up for a car when I'm older, but this is more important to me at the moment." She smiled, "That's my girl, and you should hide it in your room so I don't 'accidentally' spend it on clothes or something!" she put air quotes around the accidentally and I laughed and said, "That's my mom!" We laughed for a few minutes and it was the best I'd felt all day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note! (IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!)<strong>

**How was that? Well guess what? That's NOT the end of this Prolougue! You know how when show have pilot episodes that are like an hour long? Well, that's kinda the concept I'm going for here... THEN I will go to the present time, but first, I need to write the big Town Talent Show! :D It will be exciting! And one other thing, I know this story hasn't been all great yet, but I needed to give you the backround on which this story will be told! I think the next part will be posted in about a day or so... so i'll see you then!**

P.S. Just for reference the Talent Show is within two years from this part of the story (Just to get your minds thinking!) :)


	2. Prologue Part 2  TALENT SHOW!

Title: Love Pentagon  
>Author: purplerocks13<p>

A/N: WOW! I was really overwhelmed by how many alerts I was getting! And special thanks to **science-fantasy93 **and **mandy124** for all the amazing support! :) Read their stories! They're GREAT writers! P.S. This 'chapter' is really REALLY long! But I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Nope, I only own Melanie Ramirez, her mom, Mark, Mrs. Coleman, and the Janitor. (You'll see) :P

Chapter 0: Prologue Part 2 of 2 - Talent Show

September - Night before the town's talent show (2 years later)

Melanie's POV

"Mom, will you be able to drive me to the talent show rehearsals today?" I was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at the table while my mom made soup.

"Yeah, let me just finish making my soup and eating then I will take you. I had just finished as she was talking and went to grab my backpack.

"I'm gonna head over to the lake, I won't be long!" I said at the door.

"Ok, but don't be late please!" she called.

I closed the door and began my small walk. When I arrived, I sat on the usual rock that I sit on, and simply stared at the water. This was where I used to go ice skating with the guys when the lake froze over in the winter. It's so hard to believe that they've been in LA for almost two years now. It feels like it was only yesterday I read that letter. And now I'm gonna be in the town talent show, and sing. We always wanted to be in the talent show together, but you had to be eighteen to try out. It was like the event of the year in our little Minnesota town. It is always held on the last week of September, and everyone who wasn't in it was invited to come see it in person. It was video recorded, played over and over on the town's TV station until the next one. It was everyone's dream to be on there and become the new face of the town. At least until the next winner was named. It was James's dream to become the star of the town, but in reality, he's now the Face of the world. I glance at my watch, and almost scream.

"I'm gonna be late!" I ran full speed towards my home. My mom was already at the door. Oh no, I'm in trouble.

"Melanie, I told you not to-"

"I'm sorry Mom, I lost track of time, and I need to get to rehearsals NOW!" I was freaking in panic mode.

"Fine, but we **will** talk about this later." She had that look that all Moms do when they say things like that, but end up forgetting it later.

The car ride was silent. I checked my backpack for all the things I needed. Flash drive with the music. Check. Lyric sheets. Check. Phone. Check. Water bottle. Check. I had to make sure everything was PERFECT.

"I'll call when rehearsals are done, Mom!" I called as I ran into the building. Just made it by a few minutes.

*After rehearsals*

"Are you sure you want to use all of this in your performance, Melanie?" The director dude, Mark asked me.

"Yes, everything needs to be exactly as I showed you." I replied giving him the papers I had printed, "Everything. needs. to. work." I said pernunciating each word clearly.

He was already gone. If he messes things up, he better expect a broken face after the whole thing.

My mom drove up and took me home. It was late and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was exhausted from practicing our choreography, and then explaining how I need the lighting. My eyes were getting heavy, and soon I was asleep.

*Next MORNING* Day of the Show.

My eyes popped open and I flung up. My eyes daggered to the clock. Whew. It's only-NINE O'CLOCK? I need to be at the place by ten! I took a quick shower; blow dried and combed my brown mess of hair, and brushed my teeth. I hurried down stairs and looked for my mom, but only found a note on the fridge:

Melly,  
>The company needed me in early today, sorry I can't drive you... ask the neighbors if they can take you? :)<p>

-Mom

I cursed the world at that moment. My mom must've been in such a rush that she forgot that the neighbors went to Canada for two months. I looked through the garage and found my old bike. Gonna have to go old-school. I grabbed my backpack and strapped on my helmet, the one Carlos gave me for Christmas three years ago, and dashed away. When I got to the place, I was sweaty, tired, and gross. I ran in and the hair and makeup lady, Mrs. Coleman, who lives down the street.

"Oh my lord, Melanie, what happened to you?" She asked with bug-eyes.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! PLEASE JUST MAKE ME PRETTY!" I began a coughing fit, and she handed me some water and began working her magic.

*Makeup Makeup Makeup... Outfit... Shoes...ETC.*

She opened my eyes in front of a huge mirror, and I couldn't believe what I saw.  
>"I look NOTHING like how I did before! How...?" I was completely dumbfounded at what I saw. I looked amazing!<p>

"They didn't put me in charge of hair and make-up for nothing!" She said with a grin.

"And you did this all in thirty minutes!" my eyes began to water.

"NO! DON'T CRY! YOU'RE MAKE-UP WILL RUN!" She startled me enough to make the tears completely stop.

"Ok!" was all I could muster up.

She escorted me to the backstage where all the other participants were watching the other acts from the television in there. After watching so many, I began getting tired. I looked at the clock. It's almost one! When are they-

"Melanie Ramirez? Is Melanie Ramirez here?" Mark announced.

"Yes I'm right here!" I ran towards him.

"You're up next, kiddo." He said with a smile.

"You know what to do, right?" I said assumingly.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes and ran it over me once again.

"Perfect! Thank you SOOO much Mark!" I gave him a big hug when I heard my name.

"Here is first time Talent Show participant, Melanie Ramirez, performing her original song, Memories!" The announcer said, and I walked onto the stage. The other dancers followed behind. As I sang, all my nervousness went away, as I imagined all the memories from when my best friends were still here. My dancing just came out from memory, and I sang completely from my heart.

"You'll always be there, in my memories, and I miss you, I miss you, I do."

As I finished, uncontrollable tears rolled down my cheeks. I missed them, I really did. But I had never cried so much ever in my life. Because I missed them, so much. I walked off stage and sat back in the seat I was sitting, and pulled myself together. I don't have to cry, I thought, our money jar is almost there, just another month or two... Just about then Mark walked in.

"You ok, Melanie?" He sat next to me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I looked at him and faked a smile.

"You did absolutely amazing out there, I was so amazed at your singing." He said.

"Thanks, I didn't know I had it in me, I guess." I spoke from my thoughts.

"The crowd sure did love it also." he said. I looked at him confused.

"They did? I didn't hear anything." I said in amazement.

"You just probably weren't listening." he shrugged and got up.

"I gotta go tally the votes, Melanie; I'll see you later and wish you the best of luck, my vote was on you." He gave me a hug and walked away.

"Thanks Mark." I said and smiled.

"Oh and my name isn't Mark, its Marcus." he said and laughed. I blushed in so much embarrassment.

"Oh... well sorry, Mark- Marcus." I stuttered and blushed more. Goodness, I hate blushing.

I just heard laughter fading as he walked away. I huffed and began walking home with my bike in tow. I held my helmet under my arm and walked with my head down. Why am I feeling like this? I should be happy! On the inside, I was really happy with my performance, but on the outside, I looked and felt like a wreck. I looked up when I heard my name. There were two girls walking in front of me and from what I was hearing, they were talking about me.

"Did you hear Melanie sing?" One with blonde hair spoke.

"Yea, she was pretty good!" The other girl with curly red hair spoke.

"Yea, but my vote goes to that dude who was breakdancing. He was hot." the blonde replied.

"Well, I voted for Melanie because she sang amazing and I loved it." the red head spoke.

"Whatever you think, I voted for him because I want him to be my boyfriend when he becomes famous." Blondie said. I do not like her attitude.

"What makes you think he'll become famous?"

"I heard that they invited some important dude to come and see our talent show to look for some talent that could be put to use."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

That was all I needed to hear. This guy was probably a producer, or a director who came looking for people to make famous. And I cried on stage! I cursed under my breath. Well, I think the first place winner was probably going to be the one who got the deal. I just gotta hold on to all the hope I got.

*At Home*

I was sitting in the living room. The television was on and all the lights were off. I watched as the last act had finished. Then it went live to the judges in the backstage room. Marcus was there, so was Mrs. Coleman, and the Janitor who works at the community civic center. They all were talking about how it was a hard decision to pick the winner, and they had finally decided on the best choice for the vote. I had my legs up to my chin as I watched with all my attention on the screen.

"The winner of this year's Albert Lea City Talent Show is…. Jessica Turner and her wonder dog, Leila!"

"I knew it." I mumbled. I laughed at myself on the inside for even thinking I would win. I just shrugged it off.

"At least now people know that I'm not a terrible singer." I said and began to head upstairs, when there was a knock at the door. My mom must've forgotten her house key again. I opened the door to find a tall man with white hair and in a very sharp suit, and another man behind him with a briefcase in his hand.

"Yes? How can I help you?" I asked. These guys looked very intimidating.

"Hello, my name is Arthur Griffin, and I am the head CEO of the thriving RCMCBT Globalnet Sanyoid Buisness." Mr. Griffin spoke.

"RCM- - What? That's a lot of letters. And who's the other guy?" I asked in curiousity.

"That, is my assistant Abdul," The other man waved and I waved back. "And again, it is RCMCBT Globalnet Sanyoid. We specialize in the music, fishstick, paper cup, sunblock, and sunglasses industry." Arthur Griffin said.

"Usually, I would have my head producer Gustavo Rocque come down and do this, but he was busy making me money." He kept talking and I was completely mesmerized.

"I see, and what exactly are you selling?" I was having so much trouble putting two and two together here. Both men laughed and suddenly became serious again. I took one step back.

"We aren't selling anything Melanie Ramirez, were here to—"

"How do you know my NAME?" I questioned.

"If you would just let me fin-"

"Answer my question first!" I pressed.

"I saw your performance during the talent show, and I am here to ask for your signature, on this music contract." Abdul held up a very large stack of papers.

"You're offering ME a record deal?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, now enough questions , before I change my mind!" Griffin said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry, it's just, I can't believe this!" I stuttered out.

"So, you're gonna sign it?" Griffin asked.

"Uhhh, I need to go over this with my mom, she's at work right now." I replied.

"No need, we already contacted your mother and she should be home soon." Abdul said. So that's what he sounds like! That was the first time he spoke since they showed up! As if on cue, my mom's car pulled up in the driveway. She ran up to us.

"So it's true?" she said as she shook hands with both men.

"Yes, Ms. Ramirez this contract is a full blown music deal for your daughter." Griffin handed her the stacks of white paper. She struggled to carry it all.

"Why don't we all go inside and discuss this." She said as I held open the door.

We all sat around on the couch and my mom skimmed through the papers and was asking a bunch of questions.

"So, is she's going to work with this man, Gustavo Rocque, as a solo artist?" she asked not keeping her eyes off the paper.

"Yes and no. She is going to be working with Gustavo, but she is being put into one of his bands."

"A band?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, all the boys in the band are from this little town actually." He nodded his head. When I heard that, I ran upstairs and grabbed the letter. I ran back down screaming.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I was soooooo excited!

"This band doesn't just HAPPEN to be Big Time Rush does it?" I said staring at this guy.

"Yes, you've heard of them?" He asked.

"HEARD OF THEM? THEY WERE MY BEST FRIENDS! OH THIS IS WONDERFUL!" I began crying for maybe the third time today?

"Great! So you'll become a part of the band?" He clapped his hands and stood up.

"Heck, YEAH! Where do I sign?" I jumped up.

"Already got it, Melanie!" My mom came over and gave me a big hug.

"Great! Now pack your things, Melanie Ramirez, you're leaving for Los Angeles in three days!" Him and Abdul headed out the door with the contracts in their hands.

This is unbelieveable. This is more than coincidence. This is fate.

A/N: You guys are lucky! I WAS gonna make this three parts, but that's an awful lot to put a start to a story! So I spent extra time to put this one together, so it took me an extra day also, and I'm kinda happy with how it turned out. Oh, and since there's the Fourth of July on Monday, please expect another update around Wednesday, ok? More details to come soon! –purplerocks13 ^_^

P.P.S. I could've gotten this up yesterday, but my dad was installing Microsoft Word onto my laptop, so yeah. :\


	3. Chapter 1  MEMBERy Lane

Chapter 1 – Big Time MEMBERy Lane (Yeah I spelled it right!)

A/N: Hey! Officially the FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! Sorry for the confusion with the other chapter I posted, that was an accident. I'm still new here, so cut me some slack! Lol ONTO THE STORY! (I think you guys will LOVE this chapter!) P.S. I had a feeling you guys were tired of hearing from Melanie's point of view, so I decided that there would be less in this chapter. Let me know if you do or don't. I Love this chapter, even though it's the first one, but I hope you do too!

Disclaimer: No. (Lol) only Melanie Ramirez and her Mom.

* * *

><p>3rd Person Omniscient POV<p>

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were all sitting on their neon orange couch, playing their usual, after breakfast video games.

"I'm surprised Gustavo hasn't called yet." Logan looked at his cell phone to make sure he didn't miss his usual call, or else they would be in big time trouble. He only called Logan, considering that he is the responsible and logical one of their group. The other guys ignored him, completely absorbed on the T.V. screen. Then out of nowhere, Kendall seemed to be the only one who heard.

"Maybe we have a rare day off." He suggested. The game paused, and they all faced each other and chorused:

"Doubt it." Then they all burst out laughing. Then all became silent when a familiar ringtone came from Logan's side of the couch. He answers it.

"Ok, we'll be there soon." He hangs up.

"We got to be at the studio soon." Logan says and Carlos has a shocked face.

"OK, That PROVES that he MUST have cameras set up in here or something!" Carlos gets up and begins searching the apartment for evidence.

"It's just a very, strange coincidence, Carlos. Gustavo didn't put cameras in here." Logan argued.

"Hey, but there have been a LOT of 'strange coincidences' here, hasn't there been, Logan?" James paused the game and gets up and goes looking for cameras with Carlos.

"Like what?" Logan says and gets up, "please don't answer that either." He sticks his hand up and picks up his glass from the coffee table and walks towards the kitchen. "I'm getting some water, and then we need to get to the studio before Gustavo and Kelly kill us for being late."

"Got it!" The rest of the guys said together.

* * *

><p>**Walking into the Studio**<p>

Griffin, Abdul, Gustavo, and Kelly were all waiting for them as they walked in, and they had some kind of curtains covering poster boards behind them.

"Great News Everyone!" Griffin greeted the boys and they all nervously glanced at one another, remembering the last time he'd said that. This can't be good.

"Why, don't you tell them Gustavo?" Griffin said and gestured to Gustavo as he stood by the large poster board. He revealed the boards and they had pictures all over them of the two successful bands, The Black Eyed Peas and Lady Antebellum.

"What do both of these super successful bands have in common?" He asked and the guys were puzzled.

"OOOOHH I KNOW! THEY BOTH HAVE TWO A's IN THEIR NAMES!" Carlos shouted and pointed them out.

"Yeah, NO!" he bellowed. "THEY BOTH HAVE A GIRL IN THEIR BAND!" Gustavo pointed out Fergie and Hillary Scott.

"Guys, this is the next step in your band making it to the top." Kelly announced.

"Yes, with a girl in your band you will achieve more fans, and it will add flare and uniqueness to your music." Gustavo explained.

"And, I found the perfect person for the job." Griffin said.

"Yes, and if Griffin thinks she was good, then she must be pretty amazing." Gustavo clarified.

The guys just took all the information and they were so concentrated, but, James, however, had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"SO WERE GETTING A GIRL MEMBER IN OUR BAND?" he asked with pure joy.

"Uhhh…do I need to repeat that again?" Gustavo was getting frustrated.

"No, it's just… we haven't even met her, and do you remember what happened the last time you guys tried to add another member to Big Time Rush?" Logan suggested.

"I knew you guys would question, so I picked this person from a place you were all familiar with, and I attended your hometown, Albert Lea's Annual Town Talent show, and picked someone." Griffin said.

"You DID?" They all yelled.

"Well then, who was it? I bet we would know her, our town isn't so big." Kendall asked.

"What was her name? Ah yes, It was Melanie, Melanie Ramirez." Griffin nodded his head.

All the guys' eyes were wide and they gasped.

"Did I hear correctly?" Logan asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Carlos whispered.

"Are you serious?" James exploded in happiness.

"Wha-?" Was all that Kendall could say.

"Yes, she told me you guys were all good friends, which makes this even better." Griffin said.

"I can't believe this." Was the thought that was racing through their minds every second.

"Oh, and she's coming here to begin recording, in two days." Gustavo broke the awkward silence.

"The company is renting her an apartment, but since you're all friends, we decided we would just buy 2J and you guys can make renovations if you need to." Kelly said.

Them, all still silent, could only nod their heads.

"Alright then, I guess that settles it. You're free to go for the rest of the day!" Griffin said.

They all darted to the door, not bothering to ask for a ride, they were perfectly fine walking home. As soon as they exited the building they all cheered, and they all did Kendall's happy dance.

* * *

><p>**Melanie's Home**<p>

Melanie was alone in her room with a big suitcase on her bed. She had her iPod blasting music and she was dancing and singing while packing her bags.

"We're Halfway There…" She hummed while she was folding clothes to put in her suitcase. She still couldn't believe she was going to see them again, after two long, lonely years. Her mom walked in.

"Hey." She said as she approached Melanie. Melanie paused her music and faced her mother.

"I'm really proud of you, for becoming who you are." She spoke to Melanie.

"But I need to let you know, that I can't stay with you the whole time. The company is only giving me a few days to go to California with you and then I need to come back here. Do you think you'll be ok if I leave you there by yourself?" She asked, uncertain.

"Are you going to visit me?" She asked with a pout.

"Of course Melanie, I will visit whenever a big holiday comes up, or when I feel like I miss you too much." Mrs. Ramirez came and gave her a hug.

"My Melanie is going to be in Los Angeles while I'm stuck here." Her mom shed a tear, "And you're leaving in two days."

"We can always video chat, and I'll email, if that make you feel better, mom, but please don't cry, you're gonna make me cry." Melanie said as her eyes got watery.

"And the sad part is, this is like the cheesiest thing ever, but we can't help that." And they both laughed and cried together.

* * *

><p>Back in Los Angeles…<p>

The guys walked in through apartment 2J to find only Mrs. Knight hanging up laundry. They all said their hellos, and then they headed up to Logan and Kendall's room.

"I cannot believe this is happening!" James said.

"Neither can we." The other guys chorused.

"We haven't talked to her at all since we left." Logan said.

"Well, its cause we had to get our phone numbers changed so many times, and then we're always so busy…" Kendall said.

"I feel kind of bad now." James said with a small frown. Carlos sat in silence in the corner thinking. Logan seemed to notice.

"What are you thinking about so much Carlos?" he said and gave him a weary look, as if he's unsure if he should've even asked. Carlos lit up and jumped up from his seat.

"We should make up for all this with a surprise or something!" he shouted and waited for a response.

"That… is a great idea Carlos! But, what kind of surprise should we do?" Kendall said and they all thought. Carlos came up with another ingenius idea.

"Gustavo said we can make renovations, right?" They all nodded, "So, we can have some dudes come in tomorrow and we can decorate a super cool room for her next to Katie's!" he said really fast.

"Dude, you are on a ROLL today!" James said and gave him a high five.

"I have my moments." Was his only response. Kendall called the renovation company that Gustavo told them about and they said they could get it done all by tomorrow.

"That's great, and sorry for the short notice, but it means a lot!" He said as he hung up the phone. Carlos spoke, yet again.

"Wait, we need to tell Mrs. Knight and Katie!" He shook Kendall's shoulder and he just laughed at how unlike himself Carlos was being.

"Since when, did you turn into a Logan?" he asked him, and James laughed. Logan narrowed his eyes at Kendall and grumbled under his breath.

"Sounds like someone is unhappy because I'm smarter today!" Carlos bragged.

"I feel a headache coming." Logan said and sat down.

"Nope, that feeling is JEALOUSY!" James teased.

"Why am I to victim of the day?" He whined. Suddenly a shout was heard from below.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Knight called from downstairs. They suddenly realized how hungry they were.

"Coming!" Kendall said as they dashed for the swirly slide.

"ME FIRST I'M STARVING!" Carlos yelled and dove head-first into the yellow slide, seeming to forget about his smartness.

* * *

><p>They all sat at the dinner table, eating fishsticks.<p>

"Woo Hoo! Fishstick Friday!" Carlos announced as he ate. Katie, Kendall, James and Logan all smiled and continued eating.

"So? Why did Gustavo call you guys in today?" Katie asked as Mrs. Knight sat down at the dinner table.

"Well, they needed to announce a special new project their doing, and it involved a person." Kendall said and Katie stared.

"Well, What is it?" she asked, confused.

"WE"RE GETTING A GIRL IN OUR BAND!" Carlos yelled and covered his mouth.

"Carlos!" the other boys yelled.

"That's cool, so do you guys know who it is yet?" She asked, unfazed by the sudden outbursts.

"Yes, we do." James said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And she's coming in two days." Logan pointed out.

"Pretty cool, right?" Kendall said.

"JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS!" She sounded annoyed.

"IT'S MELANIE!" Carlos yelled again.

"CARLOS!" they yelled, again. There was noise of forks clinging on plates and they turned to see Mrs. Knight and Katie, in shock.

"Are you serious?" Katie said with a smile for ear-to-ear.

"Yup, AND, to surprise her, we're getting some renovation dudes to come over tomorrow and build a room for her and we're gonna need you to help decorate." Kendall said really quickly, and Mrs. Knight took a spit-take on her lemonade.

"Awesome! I'm in!" Katie said and gave the other guys high fives.

"Are you sure this is ok with Mr. Bitters? You know we still have two X's on our door." Mrs. Knight said in a warning tone, and pointed to the X's.

"Who cares? I'm getting my big sister back!" Katie smiled. After Kendall explained the whole deal, Mrs. Knight seemed alright with it.

"Ok then, I'll make an appointment with the spa tomorrow for a few hours and you kids can decorate." She said with a smile.

"But stay out of trouble." She finished.

"YES!" They all jumped up and cheered. Construction begins tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: How was that? Amazing, like I predicted? Do you guys like how I make my chapters kind of long? I really liked this chapter just so you know, and I'm really happy with everyone alerting me and my story. The next chapter might take a while because I'm going camping for four days (Leaving tomorrow) and you know how that is… but I will try to get it in by next Tuesday…

P.S. I've been REALLY busy lately, so any stories I'm following, it will try to read and review them today, but I can't make any promises! You know who you are! Lol

-purplerocks13 :)


	4. Chapter 2  Contruction Begins!

Chapter 2 - Construction Begins!

A/N: Hey! I'm alive! Ha ha ha… Camping was fun, but I think four days is a little too much for me! Thanks again for all the reviews, and support! They really get me straight to my computer during my free time to keep writing! I know I said it was gonna be up on Tuesday, but I'm still kind of recovering from that trip, mosquitos are horrible. : D lol why am I laughing? ONTO THE STORY-ISH!

Disclaimer: Rawr. D;

Read the last part of my profile if you have any questions about my story, and if it doesn't help, PM me or put it in the reviews!

Chapter 2 - Construction Begins!

3rd Person Omniscient POV (I kind of like it that way don't you? Instead of all the switching POV's)

*Knock Knock*

"Ugh… What?" Kendall rolled over and groaned towards the door for waking him up. Mrs. Knight walks in.

"Kendall, I'm heading over to the spa for a while, don't forget the renovation guys are gonna be here soon, you guys have a lot of work to do I'm guessing." She said and turned towards Logan.

"You guys need to get up and go wake up James and Carlos too. Katie is already ready downstairs eating cereal." Logan's eyes flashed from half asleep to wide and alert.

"Oh no! Mama Knight, you don't remember the last time we tried to wake up James when we had to go to AMLA studios, right?"

Flashback

_They all stood around James as he was sleeping.  
>"Who's gonna do it?" Kendall said.<br>"Not me!" Logan announced.  
>"Well, we're gonna be late!" Kendall said.<br>"Dude, what's the big deal? I'll do it if it makes you guys stop being sissies!" Carlos walked up next to James' bed and shook his shoulder.  
>"James, dude, get up." Carlos kept shaking James' arm, and when it wasn't working, he slapped his face.<br>"We're gonna be la—"Carlos was cut off by James throwing a bunch of cans of Cuda Man Spray at him._

End Flashback

Kendall had his hand on his chin.

"It took like two weeks before Carlos ever wanted to go into his room with James there." Logan nodded his head. Mrs. Knight had a blank face.

"C'mon! He _eventually _got over it!" she said and suddenly, the door opened again to show a very awake and alert James.

"Dude! You guys aren't up yet? Hurry up! Carlos is already finishing his cereal with Katie!" He said and looked over all of their shocked faces.

"What? Is something on my face? GET IT OFF!" he started jumping around and screaming.

"STOP! Nothing is wrong with your face, James, it's just, why are you up so early?" Kendall told him as he stopped jumping around.

"Really? You've never heard of going to sleep early? C'mon, Kendall!" He said. Mrs. Knight and Logan laughed. Kendall just stared at the wall, completely dumbfounded.

"Ok, tell Carlos and Katie they'll be down in a few minutes, and I'll be back at about five o'clock." Mrs. Knight stifled out while still smiling.

"K, bye Mama Knight!" James and Logan gave her a hug.

"Bye, Mom!" Kendall waved as she headed downstairs.

Kendall and Logan are done getting ready

"FINALLY!" Carlos called as they exit the end of the swirly slide. Katie and he are looking through interior decorating magazines.

"You guys almost took longer than James to get ready!" Katie called after Carlos.

"I take that as a compliment!" James said and smiled.

"Whatever guys, we need to get started!" Logan exclaimed and sat down on the couch.

"Now, first things first, where is this 'room' gonna be?" Logan looked over at Carlos and Katie.

"Next to mine since there's that big space there, I guess." Katie said and shrugged.

"That's what I said yesterday!" Kendall threw his hands in the air.

"Enough Kendall! We need one of your plans on how this is gonna be set up." Logan said laying out a big spreadsheet of paper.

"You know my writing is terrible Logan, and I don't know anything she would want in her room, so I'm putting Katie in charge of that." He pointed towards her and she did a fist pump.

"Heck to the YEAH!" She whooped and started drawing on the paper.

"Basics, the bed can go here, the closet over there, and the window, that way." She drew quickly and pointed out the spots.

"Well, one problem, we don't even have any idea of designs, color schemes, or ANYTHING!" James chuckled then shouted.

"Well, I remember her favorite color was purple—"Carlos began.

"Because it was the mixture of her Mom's two favorite colors, Carlos you remember that?" Katie asked him in bewilderment.

"Ummm… Yeah?" He shrugged. They all suddenly turned to Katie and she had the 'I got a plan' look that she and Kendall shared.

"I smell plan!" Kendall pointed his finger up, "Talk to us, baby sis."

"Ok! So I think this will work! James in charge of designs and pattern schemes, Carlos in charge of busting down the wall, Logan in charge of measurements, Kendall in charge of accessories and decorations, and I will be in charge of everything else." She smiled at her fast thinking.

"That can work!" They all agreed.

"But, wait." Kendall questioned, "What exactly do you mean by accessories and decorations?"

"By accessories I mean like a TV, lights and things any girl would want in their room, pretty much; and by decorations I mean like posters, a mirror, picture frames, stuff that hang on walls, got it?" She pointed her pencil at him.

"Yes." He replied and hurried away to get working on that, as well as the others. When Katie opened the front door she was surprised by the renovation workers standing there.

"You guys here to build a room?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The man simply replied.

"Come with me." She beckoned for him to come inside.

* * *

><p>HOURS LATER…<p>

Noise fills the apartment with drills and saws going and Katie is pacing around making sure everyone is getting things perfect. James walks up with sheets of fabric in his hands.

"What about like a black, white, and purple scheme?" He said. "We could paint the room this purple," He pointed to the purple fabric, "Then everything else can be black and white, with still purple." He looked at Katie for approval.

"I like it." She said and shooed him away going towards Logan.

"Will everything we planned out fit in here?" She asked.

"Yup, and look," he showed her the blueprints the renovation guys made.

"Wow. That's pretty awesome." She said and continued looking it over. "James already has a scheme going and the way things are going, this will be amazing!" She had that glow in her eye that showed she was super excited.

"Yeah and Kendall even added the places where the TV, desk, and other things will be…" He pointed them out on the blueprints.

"Alright I'm gonna check up on Carlos and then we'll tell the construction guys then can alter the next apartment to expand this room."

"Are you sure that will be okay with Mr. Bitters?" He asked.

"Gustavo owns this apartment now; we can do whatever we want with it!" She exclaimed and hurried to find Carlos. He was looking around the next apartment, since he busted a hole through the wall.

"How are things going Carlos?" Katie asked as he walked around looking like he was in another world.

"You know what I just noticed?" He asked in calm tone. "Melanie's room is gonna be way bigger than any of ours! And we have to share-sies!" Katie laughed at his remark.

"Yeah, I guess so, but we owe her this, don't we?" Katie shrugged.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Carlos replied while he face-palmed.

"Let's get back to work now, we're almost ready to just move in the furniture and decorate!" Katie motioned for him to follow but he was already dashing for the door.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's GO!" He yelled and ran towards the extra room. The construction guys had just finished making all of the walls and made space for the window and door frames.

"All you need now is the windows, doors and other stuff and we can install it quickly." The man named George explained. "Do you have all of that ready?" They all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"HOW CAN WE FORGET ALL OF THAT?" James shrieked.

"I don't know! Katie! Do SOMETHING!" Kendall panicked and looked over at Katie.

"Ok, let's do this."

AFTER everything is built in (I felt that this was going nowhere.)

Mrs. Knight opens the front to see a huge mess, and silence at around midnight. She walks around the apartment picking up interior decorating magazines, paper, tools, and other things.

"Where could everyone be?" She whispered to herself. Then she heard what sounded like snoring coming from near Katie's room. She picks up a hockey stick, just in case, and begins to walk slowly towards the new door. She pushes open the door is not surprised to see Kendall, Katie, James, Carlos, and Logan, all passed out around the finished room. It smelled like paint and new wood in there, but, she had to admit, the room looked amazing! She walked around and saw the closet, extra big, for a lady's tons of clothes, the queen bed and matching black nightstand, the ceiling fan, desk, lamp, everything seemed to fit in perfectly in the room! The room itself was painted a dark purple, and there was a black and white big time rush poster, a Minnesota Wild poster, and the picture frames had some of the many childhood pictures they shared. She smiled at all of them. Then she saw a door in the corner of the room. Where does that go? She thought. She walked over and opened the door and gasped.

"This bathroom is better than mine! No fair!" she half whispered. Then she saw yet ANOTHER door and she rolled her eyes, what now? They should know that she will not like them spoiling her like this! She never did! She mentally laughed when she saw what the other door to… Katie's room. She decided she would wake them up, since they looked so beat from working. When she walked back into the room, she had to go run for her camera, because it was priceless. She could see this becoming a domino effect. She snapped the picture, waking Carlos. His face was in front of Logan's foot.

"Get your foot out of my FACE!" He called and that woke up Logan, and startled him, so he threw his arm in the air, slapping Kendall in the face, causing him to kick out his leg which hit James in the stomach. All you heard was.

"OW!"

"OWCHIES!"  
>"OWWWWW!" And Carlos and Mrs. Knight cackling like hyenas.<p>

"Nice one Mama Knight!" Carlos said and gave her a high five.

"What did I miss?" Katie woke up, yawning and opening her eyes.

"Just about the funniest thing ever!" Carlos replied as he kept laughing.

"Ha ha ha, NOT FUNNY!" James yelled, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah…" Logan and Kendall said as Logan rubbed his hand, and Kendall rubbed his face.

"Now I wish I saw that one!" She said and began chuckling.

"Anyways, guys I'm really impressed with this room! It looks amazing!" Mrs. Knight sat on the bed and looked around again.

"I know, right?" Kendall exclaimed as he got up.

"And it only took 16 hours!" James said with sarcasm.

"Dude, sixteen hours isn't that bad, actually it's impressive, and a project like this usually takes days to weeks!" Logan informed him.

"Oh." Was all he could say, he was half conscious.

"I'm off to bed." He muttered and headed out.

"Yeah same here." The others chorused.

"What time is it?" Katie asked.

"It's maybe like twenty past midnight." Mrs. Knight shrugged.

"Wow we only finished like maybe almost an hour ago." She informed her.

"Well then, you guys must all be tired, so off to bed it is!" she shooed Katie to her room.

"We'll all talk in a few hours I guess?" Katie asked as she was in her covers.

"Yeah!" Mrs. Knight said.

"I can't wait for Melanie to come back, and for her to see her room. I know she'll love it, because I know I would!" She told her mother.

"Yeah, I can't wait for it either, you guys were inseparable, and now that you've all been separated for two years, who knew that this would be happening!" She told Katie as she was dozing off.

"Yeah-"She fell asleep. Mrs. Knight gave her a kiss on the forehead and shut the door softly behind her.

A/N: How was that? Not the most proud thing I've written, but, I felt it was necessary…So yeah I'm already typing the next chapter where the REUNION comes in! It's gonna be good! :D (I will NOT keep you waiting as long, I PROMISE!) And that chapter will be tremendously long, so give me about a good three days to write it, k? And I CAN'T WAIT for the new episode Big Time Single! :D And again, I'm already working on the next chapter and, if it's not up by then, yell at me! Hahahaha I work great under pressure! (F.Y.I.) until the next chapter, purplerocks13


	5. Chapter 3 BIG Reunion!

Chapter 3 – BIG REUNION!

Disclaimer: Just Melanie and her mother.

A/N: Hey! Let me begin this by saying IM SO SORRY! I'll explain the entire thing at the end of this chapter that is over ten pages long! So before you read, make sure your bladder is empty, your energy is full, and your nails aren't bitten down to the nubs! (unless they already are!)

* * *

><p>Melanie's POV<p>

Today's the big day! I'm gonna officially become a member of a band by the time I land in LA, and best of all, I'll be with my friends! And I'm going to the airport in an hour! Her mom walks in with her small suitcase, and she looks tired.

"How can you not be tired, Melanie? It's four in the morning!" She rubbed her eyes.

"I'm just excited, Mom." Melanie replied as she put on some make-up.

"Do you think I look ready for California?" Melanie asked.

Melanie had her hair down, wore a white tank-top with a light grey tiered skirt and a black waist belt, she also wore some white flats, and she wore the bracelet Katie made her when Katie was 7.

"You look great Melanie! Here, I'll help you with some jewelry." Mrs. Ramirez gave Melanie a silver heart shaped locket.

"It's beautiful, Mom." Melanie admired it in the mirror.

"Your father gave it to me on our honeymoon, but I'm giving it to you so you can always have a part of me with you while you're in California." She said. Melanie had no words.

"I know your father would be absolutely proud if he were here with us." Mrs. Ramirez gave her a hug.

"Now let's go to the airport, or else we'll be late." She let go of Melanie. Melanie picked up her bags and took one last look at her room, and began going outside to the car.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Los Angeles<p>

It is about 8 in the morning in Los Angeles, California, and the guys are getting ready for Melanie's arrival, but they were called to Rocque Records for a quick meeting.

"Dogs! I'm glad you're here, now sit down!" Gustavo bellowed in a serious tone. Kelly was sitting next to him with a semi-worried expression on her face, like always when Gustavo is gonna lecture them.

"I called you in here today, to tell you all, that when Melanie arrives, we are going to immediately begin recording new songs with verses written for her." He looked at them to make sure they understood.

"And, were going to have to expose her to the public and makes it known that she is now the fifth member of Big Time Rush." He made sure they understood, again.

"And, why is this so important?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"Because, there is going to be a lot of interviews, paparazzi, and lots of pressure on her, and if the intensity of it all gets to her, then things can go very, bad." Kelly informed them.

"Yes, and by going very bad, we mean getting Hollywood fever, and there are still plenty of other things that CAN go wrong, but number one priority here is Hollywood fever." Gustavo further explained.

"Well, we all haven't seen her for two whole years!" Carlos added.

"So, you're point is?" Kelly asked.

"Our point is, is that we don't think that's the number one priority for her." Logan gestured to all of them sitting at the conference table.

"Oh, but it is!" Gustavo loud whispered.

"We found the cure to Hollywood fever, remember? I'm not orange anymore!" James reasoned.

"Well, you guys have been warned…" Gustavo said eerily. The guys looked confused.

"Just get outta here!" he bellowed.

"Wait!" Kelly called as they were getting up.

"Her flight lands in 6 hours so do whatever it is you guys are gonna do, and meet me at the airport at two, ok?"

"Got it!" They all yelled as they left the studio.

* * *

><p>Back at apartment 2J<p>

"Boys! You guys are back just in time!" Mrs. Knight called as they walked in the front door.

"Come to the kitchen and see what I made!" She pushed them into the kitchen. When they got in, she showed them a cake.

"You made this?" Kendall asked in disbelief. Mrs. Knight was never really the best at baking, but this cake looked not only edible, but delicious!

"Katie helped me with the instructions, and she helped me put the frosting." She sighed, "But it looks great, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah, it looks great Mrs. Knight!" Logan said.

"But when can we eat it?" Carlos asked bending in to smell it.

"We're going to wait until Melanie gets here, so she can see the wonderful cake I made!" Mrs. Knight beamed. Carlos whined in protest.

"I want some now!" He huffed.

"You'll just have to wait!" Mrs. Knight slapped his finger that was going for the chocolate frosting.

"Ok, we need to start making the banner and stuff—" James began before being cut off by Katie.

"Already on it!" They all turned towards her. Katie already put balloons and streamers in Melanie's room.

"Wow Katie! How did you manage to blow up so many balloons?" Logan asked in curiousity.

"I took the air from a broken air pipe in the vacant apartment a floor above." She shrugged.

"Was this, 'air pipe' broken when you got there?" Kendall had a smirk and used air quotes.

"Maybe…" Katie shrugged, "Anyways, when do you guys need to be at the airport?"

"In about three hours." Logan looked at his watch.

"How about we get something to eat and then head over there?" James suggested.

"Heck to the yeah!" Carlos yelled, "Then I can get my mind off of that cake!" He said and pointed to the cake on the counter.

"Ok, you guys can do that, I'm gonna hang back here with Mom, and I'll finish putting up decorations." Katie said.

"Alright, see ya later Katie!" Kendall waved and the other guys follow in suit.

"Alright, where to now, guys?" Logan asked with the BTR Mobile keys in his hand.

"Wait, I forgot my phone on the couch!" Carlos yelped as he felt his pockets and ran back to the apartment. He opened the door and spotted his phone where he left it, put it in his pocket and with all his stealthiness, swooped his finger across the cake and ate some frosting. He put on a big grin and continued out the door.

"Barely noticeable!" He chirped and skipped down the hallway.

"Hey, Carlos! Hurry up! We decided we're going to go to Five Guys since it's by the airport." Logan called to him as Carlos skipped down the hallway.

"Ok!" He ran towards the elevator, making it just in time before the doors closed.

MELANIE'S POV

It's almost time to land! I'm so excited! Ahhh I don't know what to think! At first I thought this was just an awesome dream, and I never wanna wake up, but I'm sitting in first class on an airplane, sitting next to my mom, and she says it's one-hundred percent, real. My mom must've woken up.

"Did you just wake up, Melanie?" she asked.

"Nope, I never ever slept." I replied

"Why are you so excited? Is there someone you're really glad to see again?"

"Why should I not be excited? And I really miss all of them… a lot."

"Are you sure you're not missing anyone, in peticular?" she prodded. That's when I realized what she was talking about.

"What? No! They're all my friends! How can you think that!" I replied, wide-eyed.

"Hey, you're gonna be living in an apartment with four teenage boys your age, so I was just saying—"

"Nothing! You weren't saying, anything! I love them all, but as family and friends, nothing more than that!" I was stuttering and blushing, how could she bring this up, on a plane!

"Ok, I won't say anything else, but, just so you know, I will have Jennifer give me the low down on anything going on in that apartment!" She informed.

"Ok, Mom, I can handle myself, ok? I'm eighteen now, remember, not sixteen, ok? Can we please, just move away from this topic?" I begged.

"Fine with me." She smiled and I sighed a huge sigh of relief. The pilot spoke into the loudspeaker.

"Attention passengers, we are getting ready to land in Los Angeles, please fasten your seatbelts and wait until instructed to get up. Thank you for choosing Minnesota Airlines and we wish you a happy and safe trip."

THANK GOODNESS! I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Back to Five Guys<p>

"Oh my goodness, that was probably the best burger I've ever eaten!" Carlos burped loudly.

"Everything tastes better when you're hungry!" Logan added.

"Hey what time is it Logan?" James asked as he sipped on his soda.

"It's fifteen 'till two." He replied. Kendall jumped up.

"Dude! We're gonna be late to the airport! Let's go!" He put money on table and got up to go to the car. The other guys followed.

About ten minutes later

They stood in front of the airport doors because Kendall froze up.

KENDALL'S POV

The last time I was here, Jo left to New Zealand. That was a few months ago now, but this place brought so many last memories of her. It seems so stupid how I can still be hung on to all these feelings for her, I won't see her until I'm twenty one! But, I loved her so much.

At that moment Kendall realized he had stopped and that the other guys were calling him.

"Kendall? You ok?" James asked while he waved his hand in front of him.

"Yeah, sorry, I just, remembered something, let's get going!" he dodged the attempts they made to ask questions when he found the perfect distraction.

"Hey guys, there's Kelly." He pointed in the direction where Kelly was sitting on a bench by herself. She must've heard them, because she looked up from her cellphone and waved.

Third person POV

"Hey guys, the plane just landed, and passengers should be coming through the terminal in about a few minutes." She said and then it seemed like their eyes were glued towards where the doors are.

"So you guys know Melanie?" she asked.

"Kelly, Melanie is one of our bestest friends, she fit in with us, just like how we are, and that day you and Gustavo did auditions and he agreed to make us a group, we told him that we needed our other friend to be in it too." James explained.

"And that was her?" She finished.

"Yup." They all chorused.

"And he yelled 'I DON'T CARE!'right?" she asked. They all nodded.

"How did you all meet?" Kelly asked. Kendall stepped up.

"Melanie and I met between our Dads. They were both best friends in the Marines, and later in the years when we went to school, we, met Logan, James, and Carlos in kindergarten." He explained.

"What happened to your Dads?" She asked.

"Well, my dad is still serving the Marines, but her dad, wasn't so lucky…" He trailed off.

"When?" Kelly had a tear in her eye.

"Second grade." Logan responded.

"Yeah, didn't she miss like almost a month of school?" Carlos added.

"Yeah." James answered Carlos.

"What. Is. Taking. So. Long!" Carlos whined.

"Well, I think they should be out by now… try describing her to me and we can look around." Kelly suggested.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." James said.

"Ok, so Melanie has straight, dark brown hair." Kendall said.

"And she was always on the shorter side." Carlos added.

"I'm guessing, maybe she should be around five feet eight inches, by now?" Logan added.

"Oh, and she has really cool grey eyes." James said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about those things!" Carlos added.

"Wait—Grey eyes?" Kelly said in disbelief.

"Yeah, they're rare, but she got them from her dad." Kendall shrugged.

"That wouldn't be hard to miss." Kelly said.

"Alright, let's split up, and meet back here in ten minutes." Kendall said. And they were off!

KELLY POV

"Ok, grey eyes, grey eyes, grey eyes." She mumbled as she walked around the terminal. She was getting no luck. She looked back over at luggage claim, and saw a young girl with what looked like her mother.

"This is my last shot here, ok she has straight dark brown hair, she's about five and half feet maybe more, just turn around so I can see your—EYES!" The young girl turned around and yes indeed, she had grey eyes. Kelly then began walking towards Melanie and her mother.

* * *

><p>MELANIE POV<p>

"Ok mom, we got our luggage and— Mom?" she turned to see her mom talking to another lady.

"And this must be Melanie Ramirez!" The lady put out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, my name is Kelly Wainwright, and I am the assistant for Gustavo Rocque, it's very nice to finally meet you in person, Melanie." She let go of my hand.

"Hi Kelly." I smiled.

"Melly, Kelly told me that the boys are here and they really want to see you." My mom wrapped an arm on my shoulder.

"Really? They're here? Where!" My eyes glowed as I stared at Kelly.

"They are just around that corner over there." She pointed.

"Alright, let's do this Mom." I held her hand.

"And I have the perfect entrance plan." And Kelly gave us this plan.

Boys POV X)

"Where's Kelly? Do you think she found Melanie?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe since she's been gone longer than any of us." Logan reasoned. Suddenly Kelly calls them.

"Guys! Did you find her?" she yelled as she stood next to a giant potted bush. Who put's a giant bush in an airport?

"What? We can hear you!" James yelled.

"Why don't we just walk over there, then?" Logan said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Did you find her Kelly?" Kendall asked.

"Yes I did!" Kelly asked a gestured to the side of the plant as Melanie and her mom emerged from the side. Then you hear four loud gasps.

Melanie's POV

My heart is racing! I only saw a glimpse of them while we were walking over here, they had their backs turned and they were arguing while looking at a map. Typical them.

"Yes I did!" Kelly's cue was louder than her other voice, so me and my mom walked around the giant plant. I couldn't help but tear up when I'd seen their faces.

Third Person Omiscent POV

"Guys!" Melanie screamed and ran up to hug them.

"Melanie! It's you!" James said as I hugged him.

"We really missed you, Melly." Logan said as I hugged him

"More than you'll ever know!" Carlos said in the embrace.

"We're really glad you're back…"Kendall said as I hugged him last.

"You know I'd hate to ruined this moment, but we have to get you settled at the Palm Woods, then you need to meet with Griffin and Gustavo at the studio." Kelly said as we all pulled apart from a giant group hug.

"Alright, let's go." I said and wiped a tear.

"Wow! I've never been in a limo before!" Melanie sounded astounded as she rubbed the leather seats.

"And even better, we get to use this whenever we want!" Carlos yelped.

"That's awesome!" Melanie gave Carlos a high-five.

"Wait, does this have to do with Kendall's neighbor having that limo in front of her house every morning?" Melanie pointed out.

"Well, it was a present from us for not keeping two promises." Kendall kinda shrugged.

"Hmmm…" Melanie thought and laughed.

"So, Melanie, How's everything all the way over in Minnesota?" Logan asked.

"Pretty good, I guess, boring as usual, so I guess that's a good thing?" she laughed.

"And, here we are, the famous Palm Woods, home of the future, rich and famous." James announced as the car stopped.

"Ok, here we go!" They all jumped out of the car before Melanie, and Kendall held open the door. When Melanie closed the trunk to get her suitcase, only Kelly was there.

"They went to the apartment, to 'tidy up'" Kelly clarified. She nodded.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Melanie said to Kelly.

"Yes, now let's get your key at the desk." Kelly guided me to where a dude in a suit was yelling at a little kid. The name plate said Mr. Bitters. When I walked up to his desk, he immediately tried to cover it up.

"Hello, welcome to the Palm Woods, my name is Mr. Bitters, and I am the building manager, are you renting an apartment here?" He asked with a bored expression.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up a room key for apartment 2J, thank you very much." Melanie asked with a fake smile, this guy has some serious problems. He spit out his bagel and looked at me wide-eyed.

"2J? Are you sure? Let me see that!" He snatched the Palm Woods paper in my hand.

"Are you aware that there are already people in that apartment?" He asked. He must really have it in for the guys, which serves him right for being so mean to little kids.

"Yes, I do know that, can I just get my key, Mr. Bitters?" Melanie asked annoyed. Kelly didn't seem to care what I said to him, because she was typing away on her blackberry phone.

"Fine. But be warned…" He said ominously.

"Will do." I said and turned away and rolled my eyes and walked away.

"I see you met Mr. Bitters." Kelly said as we walked to the elevators.

"Yea, he sounds like a pain! And he called the guys annoying!" Melanie pointed out.

"Yea, I don't blame him, they break all his rules as fast as he makes them." She said and Melanie burst out laughing.

"I can only imagine." Melanie said as the elevator doors opened on for two. She knew it was the right door when she saw two X's on it with Mr. Bitters' angry face on it. Melanie opened the door with the key Mr. Bitters gave her earlier. When she opened the door she didn't see the boys anywhere, but she saw her mother talking to Mrs. Knight.

"Melanie! Sweetie I'm so glad to see you!" Mrs. Knight came and gave Melanie a big hug.

"Hey Mama Knight! I missed you too!" Melanie said.

"Where are the guys? And where's Katie? I haven't seen her yet!" Melanie asked her.

"They're in there!" Mama Knight pointed to door with a big purple bow on it and it was barely ajar, and it looked dark in there. Just then, Melanie's mom put a blindfold on her.

"Ah! You guys know I hate surprises!" Melanie screeched as she tried to take off the blindfold. Her mom took her hand.

"Just follow me ok?" She started moving.

"Umm I don't see how that's possible, since, I CAN'T SEE!" Melanie was getting antsy.

"You sound just like Logan, Melanie, now stop worrying!" Mrs. Knight laughed and they guided her towards the door.

"Ok, fiiiinnnneee." Melanie gave up. They led her through the doorway.

"Ok, Melanie, we're gonna take off the blindfold, now." Mrs. Ramirez took it off, it was still dark.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Mama Knight said.

"I still can't see! It's still dark in here and—" the lights flickered on.

"WELCOME HOME, MELANIE!" The guys, and Katie all yelled and Melanie screamed.

"Oh my goodness! You guys scared me to—Oh my goodness!" She took in the whole scene. She then realized what the surprise was. They built her a room in their apartment!

"You guys! I can't take this! You guys already spoiled me too much! I don't know how to repay you guys If I accept this!" Melanie words were rushed, probably still in shock from the surprise.

"If you wanna repay us, then accept this gift, as a welcome home, and make up for missing out two years." Katie said.

"KATIE! YOU LITTLE THING! GIMME A HUG!" Melanie held open her arms and Katie ran into her embrace.

"I missed you so much, Katie! More than you'll ever know." Melanie winked at Carlos.

"I missed you too, big sister Melly!" Katie said.

"Soooooo…?" James smiled and held out his arms.

"Do you like the room?" Logan asked. Melanie took one good look around and wouldn't stop smiling.

"It's perfect, I can't thank you guys enough for all that you do." She said and her eyes got teary.

"MELANIE! COME LOOK AT THE MARVELOUS CAKE I MADE JUST FOR YOU!" Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen. She looked over at Kendall and Katie with a slightly worried look.

"I helped, don't worry." Katie reassured her.

"Yeah, and it actually looks edible!" Kendall put two thumbs up!

They all got up and started for the kitchen. Carlos lingered around and he looked a little nervous.

"Look at what I mad—Hey there's a big FINGER SWIPE on it!" Mrs. Knight yelled and Carlos ran up the swirly slide.

"I couldn't help myself! It looked so good!" He yelled from the balcony.

"You guys have a swirly slide in here!" Melanie looked so excited. They all nodded.

"Nevermind that! Let's have some cake!" Mrs. Knight said and cut it up.

"Mrs. Knight, this is really good!" Melanie said as she finished her slice.

"Mmhm…" The guys mumbled through mouths full of delicious cake.

"Yeah, this is great mom, and we need to head over to Rocque Records soon, too." Kendall said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! You kids scram! I'm gonna relax for a while, and you don't want Gustavo all angry, right?" Mama Knight said as they got up and headed out.

"We'll be back soon, Kelly said it was gonna be a short meeting, ok Mom!" Kendall called as they all left.

* * *

><p>AT ROCQUE RECORDS MELANIE POV<p>

Everyone was sitting around in the meeting room, and Griffin, Abdul, Gustavo, and Kelly were all staring at them when they walked in.

"This is Melanie?" Gustavo asked in a slight disappointed yell. "How old are you, like fourteen?"

Oh no he just didn't judge me by my height! Heck to the no! This must've been what they meant by this guy being really mean and rude.

LOGAN POV

When Gustavo indirectly mentioned Melanie's height, I could already see the other guys bite their fists. James even shrieked! Everyone here besides them know the only thing Melanie hates is when people make fun of her height, and the last time somebody did… well, we don't like talking about that. *******

"Hey! No need to make fun of my height, Mr. Rocque! As a matter of fact, I'm eighteen and a half, and you need to learn to treat a lady with more respect!" She put her hands on her hips.

I could see this going wrong already, so I decided to tell the guys to take her to the booth, while I, talk to Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin.

"Melanie!" Kendall burst out, "We forgot to show you the cool buttons in the sound booth over there!" They grabbed her arms and pulled her away. As soon as they were gone, I turned back and began talking.

"She's sassy, that's great for the band!" Griffin said and I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Melanie is really nice, in fact, she hardly hates anything, but, one of the things that has always bugged her is when people judge and make fun of her, for her height." I explained.

"So, that's why they dragged her away?" Kelly asked.

"C'mon, her chin is like perfectly tall enough to be on your shoulder! She can't be that intimidating!" Gustavo said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Hey, we don't like talking about this, but, the last time somebody made fun of her height, she, well let's just say that the guy couldn't walk right for a long time." I concluded. Griffin and Gustavo winced when they realized what I meant.

"Alright, ok, I got that now, they can bring her back in." Gustavo grumbled.

I left the room to bring them back, and I hear Melanie laughing so much. James and Kendall were in the booth with Melanie while Carlos was messing around with the switches, and made them sound high-pitched like from our Christmas song with Snoop Dogg.

"Hey look! It's Logan! Hi Logan! I sound so funny!" Melanie literally fell over from laughing so much.

"Oh my gosh, Melanie are you o—." Kendall was cut off by his own laughter when he heard how funny his voice sounded.

"You sound so-." James then burst out laughing. Carlos spoke into the microphone.

"YOU GUYS SOUND SO FUNNY!" and he continued his laughing fit. Seeing them all laughing so much is so contagious so I ended up laughing too. Then Carlos turned the switch off, and we all calmed down.

"You know we did a Christmas song with Snoop Dogg like that." I said as they walked out of the booth.

"Really? That's awesome!" Melanie said. We walked back into the meeting room.

"Listen, before you say anything Gustavo, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I just get mad when people mention my height." She explained.

"So, I've heard." He rubbed his temples. "Anyways, I was going to have you guys begin working today, but I don't think we have enough time for anything, so your free to go for today." He grumbled. We all immediately jumped up and headed out.

Third Person POV

Melanie was the last one to leave through the door.

"Oh, and thank you for taking me in Gustavo," She smiled, "It means to world to me." Gustavo just nodded and waved his hand as if saying, 'yeah, yeah, now go.'

The door closed and she walked out.

"So…? What do you think?" Griffin asked.

"She's definitely a keeper." Gustavo gave Kelly a high five.

BACK AT 2J

"All that laughing made me so tired!" Melanie said as they walked in. Katie was watching TV in the living room, and so was Mrs. Knight.

"What made you laugh so much?" Katie asked curiously.

"We showed her the chipmunk button!" Carlos told her. Katie smiled.

"Well… do you guys remember what today is?" Katie asked with an eyebrow cocked. They thought hard about it for about a minute, then when Carlos's stomach growled, they all got it and their faces lit up.

"FISH STICK FRIDAY!" They all yelled as happy as five year olds who just got a new toy.

"Details?" Melanie asked startled from the sudden yelling.

"Fish Stick Friday is a tradition in this household that takes place every Friday, and we eat fish sticks for dinner and we play dome hockey, and play video games and stuff!" Kendall informed as they headed towards the kitchen as the timer rang for the oven.

"That sounds awesome! Let's GO!" Melanie yelled and they all followed Kendall to the kitchen.

A/N: OK! I WAS going to split this in half, but to say sorry for making this so late. This chapter is exactly 4,536 words long! That's probably going to be the longest chapter I'll ever write! Ok, enough of me stalling, I will explain what has gone down while I was gone…  
>OKAY! I was 80% done with this whole thing, then one day I woke up late, my dad got mad, took away my laptop for a week! (Where all the ***'s were, that's where I left off!) I was sooooo MAD! Then I had so much other things to do with school coming… oh no… I'm going to be a freshie! :D High school seems so intimidating but fun! And I'll admit, you're gonna have to wait a while for the next update… I'm still busy… but I really hope this long chapter makes up for it<p>

P.S. I wanted to put this up as soon as possible so I didn't bother spell checking it and stuff.


	6. Chapter 4 A Rather Good Day With James:

Chapter 4 –A rather good day with James Plus other things :D

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews I got last chapter! They really mean a lot to me I was watching vids on Youtube and I found two hilarious videos of the guys, ok try searching this if you haven't already:

Logan and Kendall prank Carlos and James (HILARIOUS! WHAT? IM RINGING! WHAT? HAHAHA You'll get it if you see it ;) oh and one more: search big time rush doing impressions of each other, it's HILARIOUS! :D SERIOUSLY WATCH THEM I BEG YOU! Lol

One last thing: I think James looks AMAZING in eye glasses. ;) and Kendall is cute when he acts like spiderman. XD

Disclaimer: No I don't, and maybe someday, I will work with them ;)

Third Person POV

The day started out slow, it was a Saturday morning, and Melanie was the first up because she wasn't used to the two hour time difference, and neither was her mother.

"Everyone else is asleep still?" Ms. Ramirez asked as Melanie slid down the slide in her PJs and Slippers.

"Well, here in LA, it's about six in the morning, and in Minnesota it's like almost eight." Melanie glanced at the digital clock on the oven to make sure she was right. Mrs. Ramirez just shrugged.

"Eh, you'll get used to it eventually." She laughed, "So how do you like it here?" she brought up, and immediately stopped laughing.

"Well, from the looks of things already, I'm going to like it here." She sat next to her mom on the couch, as her mom sipped at her coffee in a mug.

"Yeah, I definetly think it's nice, but remember, I will be visiting you." She gave Melly a hug.

"Yes, and we, will try to visit you for the holidays maybe." She poked her mom in the arm.

"I don't want to leave you here, but I know Jennifer will take good care of you, I mean, look at how she keeps everything so sane around here!" She looked around the apartment in bewilderment.

"And I need to get ready, my flight goes back at noon." Ms. Ramirez got up and walked over to the couch where she had her small suitcase.

"It's going to be so hard to say good-bye…" Melanie looked up at her, "You never gave up on me, and supported me this whole way, so I wanted to say thank you."

"Well, that's what mothers do, sweetie, and seeing you happy is a thank you already," She hugged her again, "Now how about we make them a super breakfast to start off this day?"

"To the kitchen, away!" Melanie held her finger in the air and darted towards the kitchen.

James was awake really early that morning. He could hardly sleep, he was in such deep, troubled thought, about Melanie. He hardly talked to her because he didn't believe she was there. He remembers they last saw her at the beginning of sophomore year, and out of all of them, they were probably the closest. Some people even thought they were a couple. They both quickly denied any couple labels any other teens gave them, well, because they were almost like brother and sister, and that would be weird. Because of that strong bond, he never truly looked at her as more than a close friend. And seeing her yesterday for the first time in two years, he finally opened his eyes as to how much feelings he really had for her. But he wasn't sure if he should go for it or not. He's never doubted himself like this before. _What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she had a boyfriend in Minnesota? _Were the thoughts that races through his mind all night, and the one he feared thinking about the most was: _What if I ask her, and she doesn't like me, and that ruins our whole friendship bond? _He didn't like to even think about how that is a strong possibility that that's how this whole thing could burn down. They all scared him so much, that he could hardly sleep. In the end of his internal conflict, to end the whole anxiety he gets from thinking about that, and instead of just going for it, he just pushed those feelings aside, and ignored them. Then he smelled what seemed like pancakes. So he got up to go check it out.

He didn't bother combing his hair, nevertheless, putting on a shirt, because he was so hungry, he just followed the delicious smell, and it led him downstairs. Despite, all the wonderful smells, about ten percent of his mind was still stuck on Her. He just kept on walking, and then he heard that voice.

"Oh, Good Morning James!" It was Melanie. His eyes shot open and she was staring at him, quickly, he faked a smile.

"Hey… good morning, Melly!" He stretched his arms, and yawned, then it dawned on him that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and shrieked.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna go, put on a shirt…" He said awkwardly, getting up from the dining table in a rush.

"Ok, but hurry back! The pancakes are already done!" She said as she flipped the last one.

He was already gone. When he returned, so was Melanie.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

"Hey James!" Melanie said as she came through the door. James was sitting on the couch staring into his mirror.

"Hey Melanie." He said concentrating on his reflection.

"What's...up?" Melanie asked not sure if she wanted to know why he's staring at himself.

"Nothing just being bored by myself... You?" He replied putting down his mirror.

"Pretty much the same...where are the guys?" she shrugged.

"Well, Kendall is sleeping, Logan is with Camille and they were taking a walk in the park, and Carlos is with Katie pulling pranks on Mr. Bitters. I'm stuck in the apartment, alone." He explained and threw his hands down.

"Well, why aren't you tanning? It's a nice day today!" She exclaimed.

"Well, ever since Logan told me if you stay outside in the sun for too long you could increase your risk at skin cancer, I've been a little weary about tanning. " he shuddered.

"Hahaha wow. Well I was at the supermarket buying some of this!" She revealed some boxes of cake mix.

"Cake mix?" He asked still in his bored state of mind.

"Not just any cake mix, CUPCAKE mix!" She shook the box in his face. He just looked up at her with a confused face.

"Why?"

"Just cause. Baking is another one of my many secret talents...  
>Plus I was bored outta my mind!" Melanie walked over to the kitchen counter and began to get out the ingredients.<p>

"Secret talents? What kind of secret talents could you posses? You're great at everything!" James perked up and sat at the counter and watched her make cupcakes.

"Ahhh shucks I'm blushing!" Melanie said and blended all the mix with the mixer.

"No seriously! It makes me wonder..." he trailed off into his thoughts.

"Wonder what?" Melanie stopped the mixer and looked at him.

"Nothing..." he said and pulled out his comb and mirror.

"Oh you and your good looks." She rolled her eyes and puts the cupcakes in the oven.

James seemed to notice that comment, because he stopped for a second, then continued, smiling. However, Melanie didn't notice.

James POV  
>Did Melanie just flirt with me? I must've been hearing something, because of all these years I've known her, she's never shown any feelings toward me, at least not like that.<br>"I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom." I said and headed upstairs.

"Alright! I'll be here! Oh and check on Kendall, make sure he's alive!" Melanie called.

"K!" I called just before turning the corner.

I did as Melanie said and stopped by Kendall and Logan's room to find Kendall snoring away. He must've been thinking about Jo and passed out. This used to happen to him around once every month and a half. He sleeps it off though and then each time it takes a while longer for it to come back. I'll let him sleep a while longer. I thought then headed out to the bathroom. Truth is, I didn't need to go, I just needed to think for a second. Once I got in there, I whipped out my lucky comb and recombed my hair. Then reached for the can of Cuda Man Spray. Hey, I gotta smell good, now what can I say? After thinking for about a minute, I headed back to Kendall's room, still sleeping. He's been sleeping for about two hours now, better wake him up.

"Kendall? Dude, you've been out for almost two hours now, gotta get up." I shook his shoulder.

"Wha?" Kendall half opened an eye and rolled over.

"Dude, get up!" James laughed and rolled him to the edge of Kendall's bed.

"Last chance! Before I drop you!" he tried to threaten Kendall but failed.

"I'll be down in a bit, just need to stretch my arms and stuff." he shut his eyes.

"Ohkay..." James said sarcastically and walked out the door.

MELANIE POV  
>"Hey! Long time no see!" I said with a sarcastic tone as he came downstairs.<br>"Hey Melanie! No kidding!"  
>He said sarcastically and turned to hug me.<br>"Mmmm... You always smell so good!" I laughed. "That's why I love hugging you!" I laughed some more, and he joined.  
>"Really? Uhhh... Thanks I guess? Is that really the only reason you like to hug me?" he asked solemnly, but I can tell in his hazel eyes that it hurt him, just a tiny bit.<br>"Yeah! I hug people cuz they smell REALLY good!" I said obviously being sarcastic.  
>"and you know what else?" I just noticed something strange, "I just realized that I only hug you guys, Camille, Jo, Stephanie, Mama Knight, and Katie. Nobody else." I had a concentrated look and James's matched. We sat on the couch and continued.<br>"That's normal I guess, we're all practically family, so why not just hug us?" he said casually.  
>"and I just realized we're having a conversation about hugs." I said and giggled.<br>"Ok, then I'll change the subject...hmmm... So how do you like Los Angeles so far? You seem to get along with the other girls." he asked interested.  
>"Hmmm... It's almost like how I imagined it! I love it here... Oh, I think Camille is great, funny and really outgoing. We get along well with our outlandish behavior and quirks." I laughed and James did too...<br>"Oh and we're supposed to go shopping tomorrow!" I said excited. He smiled.  
>"What I'm still confused about though, is Logan and her relationship, are they still together or not?" I asked in bewilderment.<br>"They are currently just great friends, and if you want to know all the details, ask one of them because it is a LONG story." he said with an eyebrow raised.

"So, how about Stephanie?" he asked.  
>"Oh she's really fun. I can see why Carlos likes her. They both have that same energetic and fun spirit." I said.<br>"So I'm not a fun, energetic spirit?" he asked laughing.  
>"I never said that!" I returned.<br>"I know!" he said and just laughed. The timer for the cupcakes rang and I jumped to get them.  
>"yay! Cupcakes!" James said and ran after me.<br>"I can't believe your nineteen sometimes, James." I was laughing  
>"Life needs weird nineteen-year olds like us." he shrugged casually. Which only made me laugh even harder. When I calmed down I wiped some tears from laughing so hard.<br>"What kind of frosting do you want James?" I asked.  
>"Hmmm I'm kinda feeling chocolate or cream cheese, either will work." he said straightforward.<br>"ok I only have cream cheese cause I used all my chocolate when I was eating strawberries yesterday."  
>"That sounds good." he said and watched me put frosting on all the cupcakes.<br>"Do you need help? I feel useless just watching." he said.  
>"Sure here's a butter knife." I said and handed it to him. The cupcakes got done much more faster.<br>"you know what I like doing with cupcakes?" he asked me with a serious yet concentrated look on his face. "I like frosting with every bite so I take the cupcake in half horizontally and put together like a cupcake sandwich." then he just stuffed his face with one 'cupcake sandwich'  
>I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He gave a blank confused stare and I answered with. "That only proves your statement true, we do need weird nineteen-year olds like us." he started laughing realizing how weird it did sound that he was talking about cupcake sandwiches.<br>"I've laughed so much in these past two hours that I'm gonna live for a long time." he gave me another, yet again, confused look. "it's a fact or something that everytime you laugh, you add at least 8 seconds to your life." then he nodded understanding what I meant now. I just then realized he wasn't talking cuz he had another cupcake in his mouth. I only laughed for about the tenth time in the last thirty minutes. He swallowed and told me.  
>"Your just like Logan sometimes. Saying smart stuff and getting me all confused a lot." he laughed<br>I put the cupcakes on a platter. "I'm going to wrap these before you eat them all Mr. Cupcake Sandwich." I said as I watched him eat a third.  
>"They're so bad for you, but so good!" he said eating it with guilt on his face. I just ate mine like a normal person.<p>

"Well, that's one way to kill half an hour." I said and we plopped on the couch, "What should we do now?"

James eyes stared into the distance for a minute, and then he jumped up in excitement.

"I know what we can do!" he said.

"Well, I can't read minds, so tell me!"

"Let's go do a photo shoot! I do them all the time when I'm bored!" He said and brought out tons of headshots of himself, out of nowhere.

"Sounds interesting…" Melanie said looking them over, "Let's do it." And there they went.

KENDALL POV

Kendall witnessed the whole thing. With his own two eyes. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Were James and Melanie going on a, _date?_ At least that's what it _looked _ like.

She's only been here for two days and he's already putting a move on her? I can't _believe _him!

Kendall threw his face in his hands and thought for a long while, to control his anger, but it wasn't helping much.

"Why does he always do this!" he growled and walked back to his room, and flopped on his bed. He was so internally conflicted. When they were little, he had a childhood crush on Melanie. She was perfect. She could play hockey, and she was great at it. Besides that, she was absolutely perfect in his eyes, but when they moved apart, he'd buried her in his distant memories of childhood Minnesota. Now that she resurfaced, he doesn't know what to think. Then, there's Jo. She didn't care for Hockey at all, but she didn't care if Kendall did. She was exactly the same as Melanie, but in different ways. Jo opened new doors in his Hollywood life. She helped him realize that there's more than one girl that could be in his life. When she moved away, it reopened both a new and old wound. Not only did it hurt his heart that his Hollywood girlfriend moved away, but she might not ever see him again. But, the exact _same _situation happened with Melanie. He wasn't sure if he would ever see any of them again, but he knew there probably wasn't going to be a _third_ perfect girl. And there wasn't. Now that Melanie has returned, he's so unsure if he should just forget about Jo and try to pursue his feelings for Melanie, or just be _friends _with Melanie and keep his long distance relationship with Jo. He decided it wasn't worth it to wait for Jo, and was going to go downstairs to talk to Melanie, when he saw James with her. Now he wasn't sure what to do.

At the Photo Shoot…

"Ok! This is Marcos Del Posey, and he does anything that involves photography with our group." James introduced.

"And this must be your girlfriend!" He said and held out his hand. They both blushed furiously.

"Uhhh… well…" James stuttered.

"Were… just… friends." Melanie said as if she was asking. "I just moved into the band." She finished. Marcos could sense the awkward tension he created, so he just pretended he didn't say that.

"Yes, now let's get started!" Marcos said and they headed towards the dressing rooms.

Two hours later, James and Melanie were walking to the apartment, laughing hysterically at all the pictures they took together.

"Ok," Melanie said between laughs, "Which one is your favorite?" she asked handing him the envelope filled with pictures they bought, because they couldn't decide which ones were the best.

"Hmmmmm… ooh! I like these ones!" He said and showed her the 'fake' wedding pictures they took. They stood in front of a white backdrop and James was in a tuxedo and Melanie was in a white dress that went to her knees and wore a veil that didn't go in her face. They were laughing so much in those pictures, it was hilarious.

"Those were so fun!" She said. "I think this one is my favorite-est." She pointed at the one where their holding both hands in front of them, and they both have one bent leg and they're laughing hysterically.

"Oh, and remember this one!" She said and pointed to another wedding pic where James is standing holding Melanie, wedding-style, and has one eyebrow raised, as if he's like, 'What did I get myself into?' and Melanie is just laughing hysterically.

"We were laughing so much!" James laughed and smiled and looked through other pictures. There were so many. They were so irrelevant and random that they were so funny. In one Melanie was a cop and she was pointing a 'gun' at James, who was a prisoner. Then there were hockey pictures, nerd pictures, and so much more, it was ridiculous.

Then they got to the apartment. Kendall was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He stared daggers at them, mostly James, when they walked in, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Kendall! I see you're up!" Melanie said and went to give him a hug. Kendall quickly averted his daggered eyes from James to Melanie and faked a smile.

"Yea, I've been up for a long time now actually." He said and hugged her back. He glared at James and James noticed him and widened his eyes.

"We. Need. To. Talk." Kendall mouthed and James simply nodded, wide-eyed and confused.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you Melanie, Carlos and Katie wanted you to help them pull the ultimate prank downstairs, they told me to tell you to meet them down in the lobby when you got home." He said and Melanie got up.

"Cool! I guess I'll go then! See you later guys!" She said and walked outside. As soon as the door closed, James could probably already tell why Kendall wanted to talk to him, but he stalled anyways.

"So! I'm, REALLY tired, so I think I'm gonna go take a nap!" James stretched, fake-yawned, and then began fast-walking towards the stairs.

"James, don't ever think I will buy that, seriously lame excuse."

"Well then, I think I will go take a walk- in the park." James turned and dashed for the door, but Kendall grabbed and pulled him back by his shirt.

"Not today, you don't!" Kendall pulled James by his ear towards the couch and made him sit.

"Dude! What is your deal!" James yelled while rubbing his ear.

"Where were you and Melanie earlier?" Kendall replied with his arms crossed, trying to be as chill about it as possible.

"Why does that matter to you—wait a minute! Do you _like _Melanie, Kendall?" James said finally understanding. "Is that why you've been all weird lately?" He asked.

"Well, I like her, but I don't know if it's as a friend or something more than that, it's just…" He was searching for the right words.

"It's just, Jo, isn't it?" James reasoned. "Well Kendall, You need face reality," James said in the most understanding, calm, and thoughtful voice he could muster, "Jo isn't gonna be back, at least for three years or so, but you can't hold onto it until you let it go." James felt proud of his words of wisdom and beamed at Kendall who didn't seem to get the message.

"No, it's not that at all, well at least not all of it," Kendall began, "We've been friends with her for such a long time, why do I have these feelings for her now? Why not before? I don't understand." He said and sighed.

"Well, last time we saw her, we were only like fifteen, and now she's eighteen Kendall, she's definitely not the same tomboy girl we hung out with in high school and I guess it's getting to all of us because we've changed also from then." He was very stunned at how much he sounds like Logan, and smiled again.

"Well, I wasn't sleeping because of Jo, it's more like I was at war in my mind because I wasn't sure what I should do."

"Well, I don't know what to say Kendall, that's you're war, you should think about all your choices, then consider which one you'd like to shoot for, then go for it." James was on FIRE with the Logan comments. But he was also relieved he didn't just tell him to go out with her, because he knew he had the same exact problem.

"Thanks for listening James, it really means a lot." Kendall said and gave James a man-hug. (HAHAHAHA)

"Anytime Kendall!" James said and hurried out the door. He could not believe Kendall didn't explode on him or something, that would be him #1 go to instinct in a situation like that, but then again, he is probably so confused right now.

MEANWHILE DOWN IN THE LOBBY

The elevator opens and Melanie walks towards Carlos and Katie who were hiding behind the couch in the lobby.

"Hey guys! You needed me?" She said and ducked behind with them, "What are we waiting for here?"

"I don't think we called you, did we Katie?" Carlos asked totally unsure.

"I don't remember calling anyone… but sure! You can help Melanie!" Katie said and explained their whole prank.

"Ok, so me, and Carlos just spent the last twenty minutes filling up these water balloons, with glue. Now, we put them in a plastic bucket and attached them to this pulley system, when he moves the trip wire, it'll spill these balloons on him, then, he would reach for a towel, so we "conveniently" put this towel here, which has special face paint dye, that will turn his face green! After that, we snuck into his apartment and replaced all his shampoo bottles with different color hair dyes! IT'S THE ULTIMATE PRANK!" She declared and did an evil laugh.

"Yeah! And this _better _work, Katie, it cost me almost forty bucks to get all that glue and color dye, and weird looks from everyone in the store!" Carlos huffed. He was growing impatient because Mr. Bitters hasn't come out of his office the whole day!

"Trust me Carlos, I won the prank war last year, so I don't see why you're doubting me and my mad pranking skills." She laughed.

"You and Kendall TIED and it appears that great pranking skills run in those Knight family genes of yours." He corrected. Melanie just laughed.

"Dude! When is Mr. Bitters coming out of there!" Katie was growing impatient also.

"How about I go over there and ring the bell a couple thousand times, maybe he'll come out?" Melanie asked.

"Yes! Why didn't we think of that before?" Carlos slapped his forehead. Melanie trotted towards the desk, and rang the bell.

"MR. BITTERS!" And quickly ran back to them. They threw a tree-hat at her and they headed to the window to get a better view. Carlos had his video camera to get all the action.

"What do you want?" Mr. Bitters emerged from his office and they watched the magic happen. They were laughing so much when the balloons fell, the whole lobby was in fit of laughter.

"Katie! THAT WAS GOLD!" Carlos laughed and gave her a high five as they walked on floor 4 towards apartment J.

"Yeah! We GOTTA put that video on my blog!" She beamed.

"Do you guys think he'll figure out it was us?" Melanie asked.

"Probably not" Katie said, "He always forgets." They entered the apartment.

"Hey Big Brother!" Katie called.

"Hey Kendall!" Melanie and Carlos called.

"Kendall you gotta see the prank we pulled on Mr. Bitters today!" Katie said as she and Carlos hurried to upload the video onto her laptop.

When Kendall didn't respond, Melanie went to see what he was looking at or reading. It was the pictures from the photo shoot she and James did earlier that day.

"I can't believe you guys went to a photo shoot." Kendall said trying to sound amused.

"Yeah it was really fun!" Melanie said looked through them and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to bed, I've been really tired and drowsy all day…" Kendall yawned and got up to go to his room.

"Ok, goodnight Kendall!" Melanie gave him a hug and he headed upstairs.

She went to her room to get her PJ's on. She wore pink cotton shorts with a tank-top and wore her bunny slippers, put her hair up in a bun and brushed her teeth. After a while, everyone was in bed, and then she remembered something.

She also went upstairs, she hadn't seen Logan or James for a while now. She opened the door to James and Carlos's shared room, Carlos was snoring away, and James, he was fast asleep, or so she thought. James was really wide awake, but was just in thought about his whole day, he always did this, it helped him with his insomnia. Melanie walked in to close their window. Then she left. James watched her as she left. The only thing he could think was, "She looks great in pink!" Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking like that, he next thought was, "Why does she make it so hard to not think of her!" And he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Melanie lay in her room, looking out her window at the full moon, thinking about her day, while listening to music on her iPod, and slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

A/N: HOW WAS THAT! Ok, listen I'm SORRY for the long wait, (trust me, you're gonna hear that a whole heck of a lot from me) I've been buried in English and Biology homework lately because the stupid office decided to switch my schedule and now I'm in College prep classes instead of AP. So yeah, updates are gonna roll in slower and slower as the school year progresses, but DON'T worry! I have a lot of plans and plots for this story, just need the time to type it! Trust me, if I could just lock myself in my room and write this story for like three days, I would! I would probably get five chapters or more from that!

Question: Is this story based on me? (In other words, is my name, Melanie?)

Answer: No, it's not. I LOVE the name Melanie though, so I made her up of the things I love!" (Her grey eyes, I LOVE GREY EYES!) lol. The only thing we have in common is that we're both short. X)

I'm not sure when the next update will come, but I'm definitely gonna work on it.

-purplerocks13

REVIEWS, ALERTS and PM'S ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND THEY KEEP ME GOING SO THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE THAT HAS! :D


	7. Chapter 5 Spending The Day With Carlos!

Chapter 5 – Spending the day with Carlos!

**A/N: YAY UPDATE! It didn't take me as long this time, right? This is good because I loved writing this chapter! :D Did you guys enjoy the videos I asked you to watch? I hope so, because I did! XD**

The next morning Melanie woke up to silent-ness. She looked over at her alarm clock and it read 10:44, she jumped up.

"Holy Jesus!" She quickly threw on some clothes and hurried downstairs. There was a note on the coffee table:

_Melanie and Carlos,_

"Carlos is here too?" Melanie looked over towards the upstairs door to Carlos and James's door and continued to read the letter.

_Mama Knight sent us to the grocery store so we'll be gone for… we don't know how long we'll be gone actually… but we also need to pick up Katie and her from the shopping outlet malls or whatever. Just ask Carlos if you want to know why we don't take him on day trips._

_-James, Kendall and Logan_

Melanie put the note down and went towards Carlos's room. She couldn't help but giggle when she noticed how he was sleeping. He was completely turned around from when she saw him last night, and all his blankets were on the floor, one of his socks was missing, one arm hanging off the bed, and he was drooling and snoring. He must sleep like a rock. She thought.

She went back to her room and found an outfit for the day, a white romper with a light brown belt, and brown sandals with a white daisy on top. She took a shower and got ready for the day. She curled her hair in loose curls and did her make up. When she came out, Carlos was barely waking up, walking downstairs and rubbing his eyes, when he saw Melanie, he tripped down the last three steps, startling Melanie.

"Oh my god, Carlos, are you ok?" Melanie rushed to help him, but he was ok, his helmet saved him. He was stunned himself, but of course he didn't show it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That—that happens all the time, it's just, you look great! Where are you going today?" He asked.

"Oh, nowhere really, this is just what I felt like wearing today, I guess, but thanks Carlos!" Melanie said and helped him up, "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. He confidently nodded. He's had worse before. They sat on the couch and continued talking.

"Hey, why doesn't anyone like taking you on daytrips?" Melanie asked.

"Oh, is that where they're all at?" he asked, "Well, they say I whine a lot, and I never remember to go to the bathroom before we leave and stuff like that." He sighed and kind of laughed.

"Oh." Melanie said and laughed with him.

"I'm gonna get dressed also, I can't walk around in my boxers and a t-shirt, with one sock all day." He said and got up.

"Ok, I'll be here." She said.

"Hey, why don't you call your mom or something? You haven't talked to her directly since she left right?" Carlos suggested while he walked up the stairs.

"You know what? You are right! I will! Hahaha thanks Carlos!" she said and took out her phone.

Melanie only had to wait for the phone to rings three times before her mom picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom! It's Melly!"

"Hey sweetie! How's LA?"

"It's really great! I love it here!"

"That's great! Meet anyone new yet?"

"The real question here is, did you?"

"I asked you first."

"OK, well, There's Camille and Stephanie. They're very nice."

"Did the guys introduce you to them?"

"Well, Camille is Logan's girlfriend, and Stephanie is Carlos's close friend."

"Nice."

"So how's everything there in Minnesota?"

"Everything is good…"

"Did you meet anyone?" Melanie asked.

"Well… no."

"Why, not? I told you about this, Mom, you're still young, you can find a man!"

"I wouldn't consider 35 to be young."

"You're being too hard on yourself! You look like you 28!"

"How about this: If I 'find a man' then will you come visit us in Minnesota?"

"It's a deal! But you know I would come and visit even if you didn't"

"Yes, I know, Melanie. Now, I gotta get ready for work, I'll talk to you soon, right?"

"Yea, of course I will!" Melanie said.

"Love you Melanie!"

"Love you too Mom!"

END CONVERSATION

Carlos was right next to her as she hung up. He looked confused.

"My Mom misses me, so I told her to find a boyfriend to keep her from thinking too much about me." She said and they both started laughing.

"That's good, I think. Well, today we have the whole apartment to ourselves for about three or four hours, so what should we do?"

"I don't know… I'll figure something out, I hope…" she said and flipped through the pop tiger magazine that came in the mail, to looks for ideas. Carlos came and sat next to her.

"Figure anything out yet?" he asked.

"Nope, did you?" she asked.

"Nope, but I'm hungry." He said hoping it would give her ideas of what to do.

"Hmm… well what places are around here that we could go and eat then? I'm getting hungry too." She rubbed her stomach.

"Hmmmm… OH MY GAWD MELLY I JUST REMEMBERED!" Carlos burst up from the couch, "THE FAIR IS IN TOWNTHIS WEEKEND!"

"Guess where we're going today, Carlos!" Melanie said as she got the keys and her bag.

"YAY! I LOVE THE FAIR!"

"Let's go!"

AT THE FAIR

"OOOOHHH! THEY HAVE CORN DOGS!" Carlos and Melanie ran towards the lady behind the small stand.

"Two corndogs please!" Carlos said as he paid for them in exchange for their food.

"Thanks! Uhhhh…Lauren!" Carlos read her nametag.

"Oh you're welcome! Now you and your girlfriend have a great day!" She called and smiled as they turned, looked at each other, then at Lauren.

"Oh we're not – together, we're just—uhhh we're just friends." They both mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys look like such a cute couple though!" She blushed and turned away. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok, trust me, don't worry about it." Melanie said reassuringly, her blushy-ness going away. Carlos just stood by and watched as they talked, silently listening and eating his corndog as he watched.

"Well, enjoy the fair, you two!" Lauren awkwardly waved as Melanie and Carlos walked away eating their corndogs.

_That's the second time someone has referred me as a 'girlfriend' to one of the guys. First James, now Carlos…? _Melanie thought as they walked away.

"Ohkay! What should we do first?" Carlos asked as they walked around the fair booths.

"Hmmmm... I'm gonna try to win a stuffed panda!" Melanie said and she pointed to the medium-sized panda hanging from a booth. Surprisingly, and coincidentally, it was a hockey booth. Carlos saw his chance to shine.

"Step aside Melanie! I got this one!" He said and they ran to the guy at the booth, his nametag said Mike.

"Sup, Mike!" Carlos said and the guy got up from the chair he was sleeping in, and tried to look awake.

"Sup… dude. Wanna play?" He said and pointed to the hockey-themed game.

"Yeah, I'm gonna win that panda, for Melanie here." He said and gave him a five dollar bill.

"Ok, so I'll explain this: You need to hit this puck into that small hole over there, without stepping over this line." Mike said and pointed to the line by Carlos's feet

"That's it?" Carlos said and when he about to hit it, "WAIT! Can I check if this puck even fits in the hole?" he asked Mike.

"Sure, go ahead." He said and sat down. Carlos walked up to the small gap in the bottom of the board that had a small net behind it, he checked if it fit, and it did, but just perfectly and with a little extra space on the sides.

"Ok, here we go!" he said and got ready to hit it. Swing and miss.

*Ten dollars-worth of hockey pucks later*

"AHHHHH! WHY IS THIS SO IMPOSSIBLE!" Carlos yelled and threw the hockey stick on the ground.

"Well, even if you were a pro, dude, I've never seen anyone get it in, but you've been getting pretty close, why don't you try a couple more times?" Mike said.

"No Carlos, you're not spending all your money to get me a panda bear, how about I try this last shot so we can go?" She said taking his wallet so he wouldn't spend anymore money.

"Ok, I guess." Carlos grumbled. Melanie got ready to take the shot.

"WAIT YOU'RE NOT POSITIONED RIGHT!" Carlos yelled and it made her hit the puck with a lot of force, it hit all around and they slowly slid into the hole in the board.

"Dude, you just got pwned by your own girlfriend at hockey." Mike said and chuckled.

"Well, I HELPED!" Carlos whined and then realized what else he said. Him and Melanie looked at each other simultaneously and then both awkwardly laughed, yet again.

"We're not really – together."

"Woah. Sorry bout that, here's that panda you wanted, Melanie right?" Mike said and handed it to her.

"Thanks, bye Mike!" She said quickly and they walked away.

"hahaha! I got my panda all by myself!" She said and put it in Carlos's face.

"WHAT? What are you TALKING about! I practically did it FOR you!" He challenged.

"Oh well, at least we got it." She said and hugged it.

"What are you gonna name it?" He said.

"Mr. Dude." She said immediately and they burst laughing.

"That's the dumbest named for a stuffed panda!" He said.

"It is NOT!" she said offended and covered the panda's ears.

"Don't worry Mr. Dude, I'm sure Daddy LOVES your name!" She said and Carlos laughed more.

"Ok, so this," He pointed at the panda, "this is our baby, now?" He laughed more.

"Yeah! Isn't MR. DUDE, adorable, CARLOS?" She said and tossed it to him. He caught it and laughed.

"Sure, this Panda, is adorable!" he said sarcastically and they continued to walk around the carnival, and spent most of the day there.

*5 hours later*

Carlos and Melanie come out of the elevator on the 4th floor in the palm woods and they walked up towards door but Melanie stopped Carlos in front of the door before he could open it.

"I just wanted to thank you for such a fun day today, Carlos." She said.

"Yeah, I had fun too!" He said and they hugged. Melanie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and she opened the door for them to walk in.

"You guys are FINALLY HERE!" Kendall called from the couch.

"James! Carlos and Melanie are back!" Logan yelled from the kitchen.

"Where have you guys been? We've been calling you for like TWO HOURS!" James said as he hurried down the stairs with his cell-phone in hand.

"We were at the fair!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Really? And you didn't invite us?" James exclaimed.

"Well you guys were gone and, well I guess we just had a great time today." Carlos smiled and sat down on the couch and they both told them about their fun time and about Mr. Dude's arrival.

*Later*

Carlos was lying in his bed and thinking about the day.

_Really? Two people though Melanie was my girlfriend? Really, TWO? I couldn't believe it. And didn't that one cashier lady, I think Lauren, say we look like a cute couple or something like that? Woah. _

He thought about it some more before falling lightly asleep:

_Me and Melanie? Together? What do we really have in common? Well, a lot of things now that I think about it… Well, what do I like about her? Hmm… her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her everything. Me and Melanie? I like the sound of that… _and he drifted off into a deep slumber.

*Meanwhile…*

"Sounded like it was awesome." Katie said as she gave Melanie a hug.

"It was." Melanie smiled and handed Mr. Dude to Katie.

"Mr. Dude wants a hug!" She told her and she did as told. They were sitting on Melanie's bed in their PJ's and talking about the fair.

"Well, it's almost 11 now, we should get some sleep." Katie said as they looked at the clock.

"Yeah, you're right…Goodnight Katie!" Melanie said and Katie went through the divider door to her room and shut it slowly. Melanie turned off her lamp and laid in the calm darkness of her room, falling into a relaxing sleep.

**A/N: I just had to finish this chapter today… I love it so much! But I had a great day, and finishing this chapter, and starting the next one put a great ending to it. But I'm so mad I missed the new Big Time Rush episode, AND their live performance for the Worldwide Day of Play! AHHHH! Someone post it on youtube or something if you recorded it! (is that even possible? Oh well.) ;)** **I saw 'Abduction' starring Taylor Lautner the other day and I LOVED it!**

**Tell me what you think about this story so far! I love reading responses and I always reply to them! Give me any ideas, thoughts, critiques, praise, etc… and I may just use/consider them in the future!**

**- purplerocks13**


	8. Chapter 6 Nerd Day With Logan!

Chapter 6 – Nerd Day with Logan XD

**A/N: Yay an UPDATE? CAN THIS BE! OH MY, IT IS! Hahaha Logan's Turn! I love Logan so much! (I love them all equally so you're gonna hear me say that about ALL of them) hahaha**

**Did you Know?  
>In real life, Logan is was the bad boy in school and James was the smart kid? ;D gotta love them. Haha<strong>

**Important: Read my bottom A/N. I know you just wanna get to reading the story, so just do it! ;)**

_Melanie is in her room, sitting at her desk. She's trying to finish her homework so she can go to the mall with Camille and Stephanie. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get it right. She's clicking through pages on the internet, distracted, so she turns on the internet radio and puts her computer in sleep, so she can concentrate. _

"AHHHH! All this Calculus isn't making ANY sense!" She put her face on her desk and sighed when she saw her binder paper still blank and marked only on number one. She read over all her notes, and the textbook, but it wasn't getting through to her at all. She groaned again.

"This is NOT gonna work!" she mumbled, picked up her textbook and walked out her door. Carlos was sitting on the couch, watching Cartoons.

"Carlos, what kind of math do you do?" she asked from her door.

"Uhhhh… I'm in Geography I think?" He replied. Melanie facepalmed, turned around and walked away.

"James, you in here?" Melanie said as she slowly opened the door to Carlos and James's shared room.

"Yeah, I'm over here!" He called from his bed, he was on his laptop.

"Whatcha Doin?" Melanie asked as she casually walked over there.

"Homework for school tomorrow…" He sighed and put down his eyeglasses to look at her.

"Shouldn't the other guys be doing their work too?" She asked and sat next to him on his bed.

"Yeah, Logan and Kendall already finished their assignments, but Carlos will probably be doing his tomorrow morning."

"Isn't that when it's due?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He replied as if it was the most simplest thing.

"Oh. Ok." Melanie said and saw his eye glasses.

*Awkward momentary silence*

"You still wear your glasses?" She asks and picks them up and tries them on.

"Yeah, mostly when I do I schoolwork so I can see the words better." He said and looked at Melanie's eyes.

"Yeah, I wear mine sometimes too…" She bulged her eyes really wide, "But I mostly wear contacts—wow these are AMAZING!" she said, "I can see so much clearer!" She took all scenery in.

"Why don't you wear them all the time then?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'll lose them, drop them, the whole enchilada." She laughed.

"Oh, so were you gonna ask me something earlier?" He asked laughing.

"Oh… right… uhhh…. OH YEAH! Can you help me with my calculus homework?" she took off his glasses and showed him her textbook.

"Woah, that's a really big book, but Me, AND Kendall are only in Trigonometry." He said.

"Do you know anyone who can help me?" She sounded desperate.

"Hmmmm…. There's only one Calculus student in our math class and it's… LOGAN!" He told her, and she was already getting ready to hunt him down.

"OK! Thanks so much James!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then ran out the door in search of Logan.

"okkkkkaaayyy, back to work!" he said and put on his glasses, and went back to reading. After five minutes, he was losing his concentration. Melanie was the only thing on his mind.

MELANIE POV

_Ok, Where's Logan? _Melanie thought to herself as she walked down the hallways.

_Maybe he's in the lobby? Nope._

_The pool? Nope._

_The apartment? Wait—no I was just there!_

_The park? No…_

_Where else would he be? Oh, CAMILLE's Apartment!_

"Camille, is Logan here?" She asked Camille who was standing in her doorway.

"No, I haven't seen him all day, actually." She shrugged.

"Ahhhh, ok thanks Camille, bye!" Melanie said and she ran back to the lobby.

_Darn it! I thought FOR SURE he would be there! Where else to look? Hey! What's over there?_

Melanie walked towards a door she'd never seen before, she knocked, then entered. There were desks, chalkboards, books, and LOGAN!" Melanie ran and sat in the desk next to him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know… what are you doing here?"

"Studying." He pointed to the Calculus book in front of him.

"Hey! You ARE in Calculus! Can you help me with my homework when you're done?" she begged.

"Of course, and I was about done anyways!" He closed the book, and they scooted the desks closer together.

"You didn't enroll in the Palm Woods School?" He asked and they flipped to the pages she needed.

"Well, my mom put me on independent study until the semester ends, then I could find a school here to join, but it's not working out well, obviously." She sighed.

"Well, I can be your tutor until the semester ends, there's only two weeks left, right? Then you can come to the Palm Woods school with us!" He suggested.

"You really don't need to, I just need help on this lesson." Melanie reassured him.

"Don't worry, I want to!" He reassured her back, "It's the least I can do for you being so nice all the time."

"Ok then, you're my personal tutor from now on! Proceed Dr. Professor Mitchell!" Melanie and him dug their eyes in the books. For about two hours they talked on and on about calculus.

Carlos was looking for Melanie because he wanted to know if she had a spare key to the BTR Mobile, because he lost the original set somewhere in his room. He went to check everywhere, and he finally decided he would check the classroom. When he slowly opened the door to peek in, he saw them buried in a deep conversation about something he knew he would probably never understand.

"Well, the imaginary number _i _is used in this equation so you need to square answer to this root and then use that formula to divide it into mx." Logan explained. Melanie had a very lost and confused look.

"But this algorithm states that you need to always multiply, not divide?" She furrowed her eyebrows reading over the word Logan just clearly read aloud.

"You need to use pi to even all the numbers out in the equation." He pointed in the book.

Carlos was beyond confused from whatever little piece he heard come out of Logan's mouth. _ There is no such thing as imaginary numbers! And _i _isn't a number, it's a letter if I'm not mistaken, and isn't that math they're talking about? Why did he mention squares? And aren't roots on plants? And where did formula's come from? I thought only secret recipes had a special formula like from Spongebob? What does MX mean? Algorithms? AND WHERE DID PIE COME FROM? IT MAKES ME HUNGRY!_ His mind was filled with a swirly mix of questions that needed answering, and just pure confusion, it was making him dizzy.

"Woah. I'm so outta here!" He closed the door and went back to the apartment to wipe away all the confusion with a slice of apple pie, and a dose of mind-numbing cartoons. Completely forgetting why he went to find Melanie in the first place.

"Whatever they were talking about… I sure love pie!" He mumbled with a mouth full of sugary goodness and smiled.

"I think I get that part now, but how does _i _turn into that?" Melanie pointed to Logan's work on the binder paper.

"Well, once you use pi, all the numbers get evened out, and it would only make sense if _i _turned into 13 because that's the only number that will make the whole number sentence true." He worked it out again to explain better.

"Oh! I THINK I GET IT NOW!" Melanie said when realization hit.

"Yes! Now try this problem, and I'll go over your work."

Melanie worked on the problem, and when she finally finished, she felt confident about her answer.

"Ok, I think I got it." Melanie handed him her work. He extensively checked every step, occasionally asking her what she did and why, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Yup, you got it Melanie!" He handed her paper back to her and she had an ecstatic grin on her face.

"YAY! MATH ACTUALLY MAKES SENSE IN MY MIND NOW!" Melanie cheered.

"I knew you could do it!" He gave her a high five and then she put down her pencil.

"Now that I know how to do it, I can put it off aside and I won't feel guilty!" She threw her hands in the air and cheered, Logan stopped.

"Really?" He laughed, "It would make more sense if you did it right now while it's fresh in your mind!"

"Yeah but I'm so exhausted from the whole process of learning it, I need a break before I can actually do it." She explained.

"You sound just like Carlos!" Logan put his hands on his hips and protested.

"Well, at least my work isn't due tomorrow!" She threw her hands in the air, "You're gonna need some ice for that BURN Logan! OHHHHHHH!" and she burst out laughing. Logan couldn't help but stifle a laugh himself.

About ten minutes later Logan and Melanie walked back into the apartment, books in hand, and discussing things way beyond the other guy's comprehension.

"I don't care! Antidisestablishmentarianism is not something I want to discuss because it's making my brain ache just thinking about it!" Melanie was giggling.

"Well, you bringing it up doesn't seem to help me with my brain ache either!" Logan said and playfully pushed her shoulder.

"AHHHH! EVERYTHING YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT GIVES _US _BRAINS ACHES!" Kendall said raising an eyebrow and turning to face them.

"MY BRAIN HURTS!" Carlos yelled holding his head together as if it were exploding. Melanie and Logan looked at each other, then back to the crew.

"Ok then? What are you guys doing?" Logan said calmly to change the subject.

"Playing violent video games!" James said cheerfully as he killed Carlos's player.

"HEY! NO FAIR! I WASN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!" Carlos exclaimed while jumping to grab his remote control. And they continued playing.

"Kendall! What the heck, you cheater!" James yelled and reached over to mess up Kendall's killstreak.

"Hey!" Kendall pulled his remote away and kept killing Carlos and James's character.

Logan and Melanie watched in silence as they saw their whole melee unfold, piece by piece.

"Wanna go study some more?" Melanie asked from the side of her mouth.

"Yeah, let's go…" He said and they retreated to Melanie's room.

After about an hour of studying, they decided to take a break from studying and just hang out.

"So how are things between you and Camille?" Melanie asked, and Logan shrugged.

"Well, to be honest, I don't exactly know… Our relationship is complicated, as you may have already heard." He said and they sat at a bench in the lobby.

"Yeah, James mentioned something like that," she pondered, "he seemed… guilty; but I don't understand if that's right." She shrugged.

"Well, he's probably guilty from something he did a year ago, but we don't like to talk about it." He sighed.

"Well, you HAVE to tell now that you brought it UP!" she pushed his shoulder playfully, "Did something happen between James and Camille?"

Logan hesitated, but came out with his answer. "James and Camille kissed when they were practicing for a role Camille was trying out for… Things did not turn out good after that." He bugged his eyes, "To summarize the events that happened that day, James tried to hide it, I found out, almost punched him in the face, almost, and then I broke up with Camille." He said, turned to face Melanie, and nodded his head,

"That was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made, I want to make it right, but I just can't." he said in defeat.

"Hey," she said making him look at her, "that's quitter talk! It's never too late! You can still make it right! I believe in you Logie!"

Logan stared back at his long lost childhood crush's face, and then he remembered when he was seven years old, he and Melanie were paired for a science project, and their project was about magnetism, they worked so hard on it, that they won the science fair that even the big sixth graders were in. He then thought about Camille and compared them, but Camille didn't stand a chance to this beautiful girl in front of him.

"You don't understand… it's almost like we're always drifting apart… and right now, it seems like we're the most distant we've ever been." He stared into her eyes and kept thinking about what he should've said: _It's just that, I don't love her anymore, there's someone else… someone that I've always kind of liked, she's beautiful beyond belief and she's the perfect match for me…_

But only he didn't say that, and it was probably too late now.

"What? So you don't like her anymore?" Melanie looked sad.

"Well, kind of, I just don't _love_ her like I used to, but I'm cool with just being friends…" He said and stared at Melanie's hand on his knee.

"Well, Camille is a lucky girl to have been loved by someone as nice as you." She said and warmly smiled.

Logan faced her to see her getting up, so he got up too.

"Come here, give Melanie a hug!" she said and held open her arms, inviting him in for an embrace.

Logan held the water in his eyes, and returned the embrace, Melanie seemed so small in his grasp.

"It's ok Logan, there's still plenty of beautiful girls in the world, you just have to find yours," She murmured into his chest since he was taller than her, "I mean, I'm still looking for mine… I'll find him one day…" a single tear slid from Logan's eye.

_But I've already found my girl, and she may not know it, but her _guy,_ is right here, in her arms…_

_**A/N: OOOOOOOOO THINGS ARE GETTING GOOOD! (well, in MY opinion they are!)  
>OK, no more stalling… been seriously BURIED in homework, school, and other stuff so I cannot stress enough how sorry I am for this long update…. Definetly trying to pace myself… but of course, writers block can screw me over… <strong>_

_**ANYWAYS!  
><strong>_**Who already picked up their copy of ELEVATE! I already did, and it's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!  
>And guess what else, else, ELSE?<br>I saw Big Time Rush perform the U.S. National Anthem during the Dallas Cowboys vs. Miami Dolphins on Thanksgiving and they were GREAT! (plus the Cowboys won, making that a MAJOR PLUS! YouTube it if you want, you won't regret it!) Oh, yeah, I watched it from my TV of COURSE! I can't pay for a ticket to Dallas! LOL**

**You guessed it, ONE LAST THING!  
>GUESS WHOS GONNA SEE THEM IN CONCERT ON THEIR NEXT TOUR WITH MAIN FLOOR SEATS? ME! :D I'm already pumped up but now I gotta wait till February 19… I'm counting down the days you guys! They're gonna be in my city!<strong>

**SOOOO… Yeah, favorites, reviews, and all that other stuff would be pretty helpful… but you certainly don't have to do so… **

**WARNING: You **_**might **_**have to wait a while for this next update… kinda stuck on where to go next with this story… any suggestions? PUT IT IN THE COMMENTS! LOL, like NOW! **

**So, tell me, how do you like the new album? Are **_**you **_**gonna see them during their "**_**Better With You" **_**Tour? Did **_**you **_**see them perform on Thanksgiving? Any other news about them that I didn't cover? LET ME KNOW! :D (A.K.A. PM or a REVIEW! :D) LOL the more important question is…. Did you enjoy this chapter? Would you change something about it? I need FEEDBACK if you want me to make it BETTER! :D**

**-purplerocks13**


	9. Chapter 7 Beating Kendall  His Own Game

Chapter 7 – Beating Kendall At His Own Game plus more!

**A/N: Hey! Update Time! This was probably the funnest chapter to write so far, so I don't want to keep y'all waiting… just go ahead and read! ;)**

***Funnest is DEFINETLY a word in my book, btw. :D**

Melanie's POV

I was sitting alone on the couch in the lobby, reading one of Mama Knight's Cosmopolin magazines to see if there was anything I could use

_Weight Loss Tips? Don't need it… Celebrity Gossip? I hear enough of it here… How to Please Your Man? Ummm Last time I checked, I DON'T HAVE A MAN? *Flips Page* The Perfect Winter Date With That Special Someone? Hmmm…. Ok! And it is… Ice Skating? Come to think of it, when was the last time _I _went ice skating? Well, it's got to have been a few years… *closes magazine* I Know what I'm gonna do today!_

*At The Ice Rink*

Walking in, I could already remember the feeling of the rushing cold air that hit you when you entered. I went to the skate rental booth and quickly put on the rental skates. Then I skillfully walked towards the rink without falling over, like a ninja. Surprisingly, the whole rink was empty. I'm guessing nobody in LA ice skates, because in Minnesota, you had a miracle if nobody was at the pond when it froze over in the winter. I took my first steps back on ice, and it immediately felt as if I never left the last time. I rushed around the rink, rushing and sprinting, oh how much I've missed this! Why wasn't I ice skating back at home? Who cares! I'm here now, and I'm loving this! I'll need to find my hockey stick and I can start practicing drills again!

Kendall's POV

_Ahhh, what a beautiful winter day in Los Angeles! People in scarves, coats, and beanies! That reminds me, I need to go get my own beanie!_

In 2J

_Ok, lemme see which beanie should I wear today? Today is Tuesday… so I'll wear my gray beanie today! Now what is everyone else doing? Logan is reading, I shouldn't bother him… Carlos is eating corndogs, I shouldn't bother him… James is fixing his hair and talking to his mirror, I definitely shouldn't bother him… Katie is in her room, I should bother her! :D _

"Katie! I'm coming in!" He called as he opened her door.

"Hey Kendall!" Katie said as he walked in, she was sitting on her bed, texting on her cellphone.

"Who are you texting?" He said and tried to look at her phone, but she pulled it away.

"Someone…" She said and continued texting.

"I will find out eventually so you can just tell me." He said and held his hand out.

"Fine. His name is Danny and he lives in 7B," she huffed while handing him her phone, "It's not a big deal, Kendall." He snatched her phone and began reading her texts,

"It _is _a big deal, Katie!" He said while scrolling through her messages to Danny.

"Well, whatever! Why are you even in here in the first place?" She asked annoyed as he handed her phone back.

"Cause I wanted to see what you were doing, is that ok?" He asked with sassiness.

"Yeah, sure. Well, I was gonna get ready right now, so is it ok if you leave?" She asked and got up and opened her closet to look for an outfit.

"And where are you going?" Kendall asked in surprise.

"Somewhere with someone." She said and pulled out some clothes.

"You're going to a movie with Danny, aren't you?" He teased with a smirk.

"How did you—" she gaped her mouth but remember that he read her texts, "Just get outta here Kendall!" She pushed him out of her room.

"We WILL talk about this later!" He promised. Katie gave him a fake smile with a glare and shut her door.

_Oh my gosh. My baby sister is growing up…_ Kendall thought, _ I'm definitely gonna have to have a talk with her later… Ugh, I don't even feel like eating anymore. I think I'm gonna head out to the rink to clear my mind._

Kendall grabbed his hockey bag and the keys to the BTR mobile, and headed for the ice rink.

MELANIE POV

I was practicing my old hockey drills, racing around the rink gaining as much speed as possible, then sat on one of the benches in the stands of the ice arena, wiping my forehead with a towel, thinking back to the elementary memories they all shared being a part of the pee wee hockey team. I remember how much we practiced so we would do good at the tryouts, and even though we were all equally skilled on the ice, I was the only one not accepted on the team because I was a girl. I didn't cry, but I was angry with the coach, and when the guys found out, they made the decision to quit the team so I wasn't left out. Not wanting to lose four of the best players on the team that year, the coach allowed me to join. And not only was I the only girl on the team, but I was also the only girl in the whole league, and we became the first team with a girl to make it to the championships with an undefeated record and actually win. That trophy that is sitting on a shelf in my room back at home to this day, was my first trophy, and my most prized possession. I bet the coach did NOT regret putting me on the team that year, and soon after, more girls were welcome to join the league.

I smiled at those great memories, when I hear the back door swing open and somebody coming in, so I ducked and hid. What the heck? It's Kendall! He put down his bag on the bleacher and immediately started skating. He was practicing hockey drills too, except he had his hockey stick and puck.

"Hey Kendall!" I said loudly, but not loudly enough. He was listening to music. Ohhhh I smell a plan coming up in my head! Let me sneak over to Kendall's bag, borrow a hockey stick, then sneak attack and beat him at his own game! PRICELESS! Ok… here I go!

KENDALL'S POV

_Katie and Danny sitting in a tree, NONONONO, NO! Ugh! _He slapped a puck forcefully into the net. _I will _NOT_ allow this! And this _MUSIC _isn't helping anything! _He slapped the puck in once more before ripping the headphones out of his ears, and seeing something move by his bag in his peripherals. He eyes daggered to his bag, but nothing moved.

"Hello?" I said and stretched my neck to see if anyone was there, but no response came.  
>"Hmmm…No one's there…" He shrugged and went to put the headphones back in his ears, but quickly took them out when he remembered the song that was playing, and heard something yelling behind him. There was a girl skating full-force towards him, screaming, and was getting ready to pounce on him. Catching him off-guard, he screamed as she tackled him, sending them both tumbling to the ice with her on top of him.<p>

"What the-?" He said and saw that the girl lying on top of him had one of his hockey sticks, and she was—laughing? _Oh, I recognize that laugh ANYWHERE!_

"Melanie?" He said and moved the hair out of her face, indeed it was her. She was laughing too hard to give him a response, she rolled off of him and continued her laughing fit on the ground. Kendall got up and just watched her laugh, causing him to laugh too. When she finally stopped laughing a bit she simply said,

"I got you _GOOD!_" and she got up off the ground.

"You caught me off guard! That's against the _rules!_" He said and pointed a finger at her.

"You should've seen your _FACE!"_ She began laughing again, "You were all like—" She mimicked his panicked face, and was soon in hysterics again.

"Well, at _least _I still have my dignity—AHHHHHH!" He screamed as lost his balance and fell on his butt, and just put his face in his hands as Melanie laughed even more.

"Ok, I'm not going to be here just to get laughed at—" he got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Kendall! I'll stop laughing just don't go!" She was reaching out whilst trying to get up, struggling. Kendall stopped and watched her practically begging him not to leave.

_Now I feel like _I've _done something wrong…_

"Ok, I'll stay." He turned around and helped her up.

"Thanks…" She said and steadied herself.

"Wait- What are you doing _here,-" _Kendall said gesturing to the rink, "anyways?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I was reading a magazine when I remembered how long it's been since I've gone skating, so—I did." She shrugged.

"I come here when I need to think or clear my mind, which is almost on a monthly basis." He said skating towards the bleachers so they could sit.

"Oh, I see… So what did you need to think about this time?" She sat next to him, interested.

"Well… You see, I found out today that Katie has a boyfriend named Danny, and they're going on a date tonight. And I don't like to think of my baby sister growing up so fast." He said with an awkward face.

"OH MY GOSH, REALLY! I _HAVE _TO CALL KATIE!" Melanie squealed, but then went silent, "I left my phone at the apartment… DANG IT!"

"… Did you not just hear me? _Katie_ is going on a _date, _with a _GUY!" _he exasperated.

"Yes, I heard you Kendall! But why are you so worried? She's fourteen years old, and she's in high school now. The only reason _I'm_ not in tree hat sneaking around and spying on her is because I know she's a smart girl and I trust her to make the right decisions for herself."

"I know exactly what you mean and I trust her too, but it's this guy I don't trust." Kendall said with a raised eyebrow.

"This guy named, Danny, right? Well, have you met him yet?" Melanie asked.

"No, and I don't think Katie wanted me to even _know _about him since I had to figure it out by reading her text messages." He huffed.

"YOU DID, WHAT? Does Katie even _know _that _YOU _know?" Melanie was freaking out.

"Yes she does, don't worry!" Kendall reassured her, "It's just that, I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her… she's my little sister and I'm supposed to be like a father/ brother to her, and it's just a mess." He said confused.

"Hey…" She said and made Kendall face her, "She's like my little sister too, and if you want me to talk to her, since I'm a _girl," _she hinted, "I'm totally cool with that."

"You know what?" Kendall stood, "We can do this, _together." _He held out his hand for her to take. She gladly took it and helped him pack up his things.

"We're gonna terrorize Katie to the point where she'll _never _want to have children, and do it in style!" She fist bumped him as they walked out of the rink and trekked towards the Palm Woods, with just enough time to get themselves ready for the talking of a lifetime to Katie.

_If only Katie knew what she was coming home to, she would never even think of walking through that door that very night._ Kendall mentally laughed. He's never gonna get another opportunity like _this._

**Katie POV**

_Danny and I had the best time ever at the movies, we watched that new action movie everyone was talking about, I can't even remember the name at this moment, but it was fun; considering we got some kissing action in there. Well, he's walking me to my apartment now, oh he's such a gentleman. I just hope Kendall isn't gonna be like James that one time with Kyle and scare off my crush. Only this time Danny is my boyfriend, and he's way better than Kyle… I looked up at his light brown chocolatey eyes. Kyle, who? He stopped me in front of my apartment door, and held me by my waist._

"I just wanted to say, that tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time, and I'm glad I got to spend it with you." He smiled and held me close.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun too, so thanks." I said and gave him one last kiss. That's when the door opened. I could've sworn if looks would kill, this person would've been dead yesterday.

"Well I'd hate to ruin you're guy's fun, but that's my little sister's face your sucking, _Danny_." Kendall gave him a _look_. _I WILL get Kendall back for that, if it's the last thing I do. Danny was so surprised, he was speechless._

"Yeah, and _I'm _Katie's surrogate big sister too, by the way, my name's Melanie!"Melanie held her hand out for a handshake and Danny shook. _Great. It's a whole freaking family reunion on my doorstep, now isn't it?_

"Hey, my name's Danny." He awkwardly smiled.

"Yeah we know," Kendall rudely butted in, "My name's Kendall by the way." I shot him a daring glare.

"Kendall, can I speak words with you?" I fumed and pulled his ear in the apartment, "Melanie, please meet Danny, my handsome boyfriend who Kendall will be more nice to if he knows what's good for him."

MEANWHILE… KATIE/KENDALL

"What the heck is _wrong _with YOU!" I exploded.

"I don't like this guy." Kendall pointed a finger at her, and she tried to bite it.

"And when have you _ever _liked anyone I date?" I rolled my eyes.

"Never. And I never will." He huffed.

"Ok, so can you stop being so rude and act like a decent human being for once and lighten UP!" I hissed.

"Only if you guys don't suck faces in front of me ever again! My mind is PERMANENTLY scarred from that you know!"

-And the bickering continues-

MEANWHILE IN THE HALLWAY MELANIE/DANNY

_Recap_

"_Melanie, please meet Danny, my handsome boyfriend who Kendall will be more nice to if he knows what's good for him."_

_-Door Slam-_

"Well, that was awkward!" Melanie shrugged.

"Yeah… Is he always like that?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not really, well, only when Katie has a boyfriend. But, if you get to know him better, he's a pretty chill guy." Melanie explained.

"Oh, so he's the over-protective type of brother?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but it's only because they don't have a Dad, so he's a brother and father to Katie, really." She explained again.

"Oh, I see." He nodded.

-awkward silence-

"So, are you and, Kendall, like dating?" he asked.

"ME? And Kendall? No, were not dating! We're just like, really close best friends." She clarified and made sure he got it.

"Oh, sorry about that." He blushed awkwardly.

"It's ok, but I don't mean to be over-protective also, but is it ok if I ask you some questions?" She shrugged. He looked confused.

"Kendall didn't ask me to, but it'll help me get to know you better, for Katie's sake." She cleared.

"Ok, sure." He smiled.

"Well, how long have you guys been dating?"

"Almost a month and a half."

"How did you two meet?"

"I have her in my chemistry class, and we were lab partners."

"You take honors chemistry?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting… How are you're grades in school?"

"Mostly B's and C's."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore, like Katie."

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Play video games, play sports, and read."

"Do you take part in school sports?"

"Yeah, Football and Hockey."

"You play hockey?"

"Yeah! I LOVE hockey."

Melanie beamed, then patted his shoulder.

"That's all I needed to know. You'll fit RIGHT in here, and if you weren't Katie's boyfriend, you, Kendall, and the other guys could get along, just fine."

"She has more brothers?" His eyes widened.

"Well, they're like me, surrogate older brothers, and Kendall's best friends, and trust me, the only other guy you'll have to worry about is James, and I can keep him away from you guys like I do to Kendall."

"That, honestly, really means a lot, thanks." He smiled.

"Hey, I'm just returning the favor, and I should be thanking you for being such a sweetheart to Katie. She means the world to us, and if you break her heart, we'll just have to break your face." She warmly smiled.

"I got the picture." He laughed.

Katie came back out with Kendall's ear in her grasp.

"Kendall, wants to apologize for his inhumane behavior, don't you big brother?" She gave his ear a yank.

"OW! And yes, Danny I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and I will do my best to stop being stupid and give you two a chance." He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Thank You Kendall," she let go of his ear and he vigorously rubbed the side of his head.

"I'm sorry you had to meet me like that, we got off on the wrong foot, thanks for giving me another chance to make the right impression, Hi, my name's Danny." He held out his hand for another hand shake, and Kendall was weary about this whole thing, he gave a leery look towards him then glanced at Melanie, who gave him a thumbs up and a head nod, he shook his hand awkwardly.

"My name's Kendall Knight and I'm Katie's older brother." He introduced himself.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you." Danny smiled and Katie walked towards him.

"And you met Melanie, my older sister for all intents and purposes?" She gave Melanie a wink.

"Yeah, we met." Melanie gave them both a smile. Kendall was just confused, it was almost like they were speaking an alien language or something.

"Well, I'll text you later, Danny, and maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" She hugged him.

"And I'll text you back, goodnight Katie." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight guys!" He waved to Melanie and Kendall, who both replied with,

"Goodnight!"

"Kendall, I'll talk to you in a bit, but for now, me and Katie are gonna have a short, girl-to-girl conversation." She nudged Katie.

"Ok, I'll be in the living room with the guys." He still had a leery look on his face as he walked inside. Melanie and Katie ran for Katie's room, shut the door and locked it.

Kendall joined the guys while they were watching the hockey game.

"What was _that _all about?" Logan leaned his head over to where Melanie and Katie disappeared.

"Girl talk," Kendall stated, "Carlos pass the munchies."

"No, we meant the whole door thing." Logan took a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, who were you guys talking to?" James asked as commercials interrupted the game.

"Katie has a new boyfriend, named Danny." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?" They all jumped up and demanded answers from Kendall.

"Hey, I don't know everything, me and Melanie are gonna talk to Katie and we'll get things figured out, but for now, I know nothing!" He held up his arms as if in surrender. They all sat back down and immediately went back to watching the game as the commercials ceased.

When Katie heard all the guys yell, she winced.

"I'm guessing they got the news…" She predicted.

"Or the Sharks scored on the Wild." Melanie laughed.

"True that!" she gave Melanie a high-five.

"Ok, enough stalling Katie, tell me all about him!" Melanie spun in her spinny chair and paid attention as Katie's eyes glittered as she told Melanie everything.

*an hour later*

"Awwww He's such a sweetheart Katie! Why didn't you tell anyone, even _me _about him?"

"Well, I was just waiting for the right moment, I guess. I knew_ you_ would like him though." She smiled.

"Well, I need to go talk to Kendall right now, so he doesn't get the wrong idea about him," Melanie got up and headed towards the door, "but we'll be back, don't worry."

Melanie shut Katie's door behind her as she walked over to the couch and sat with the guys.

"Girl-Talk over?" They all turn their heads and faced Melanie.

"Yep and now I need to talk to Kendall shortly…" She got up and pulled Kendall to his room.

"Care to explain?" He rubbed his wrist.

"I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. This guy is legit and he meets my standards." She explained.

"What do you mean? Explain him to me."

"He's smart, friendly, and he loves video games and sports, just like you guys." She smirked.

"Well, doesn't _every_ guy love video games and sports?" Kendall whined.

"He doesn't just love sports Kendall, he loves _hockey_." Melanie emphasized, trying to break Kendall.

"Ok, I'm beginning to hate him a little less now…" Kendall squinted.

"So are we still up for the plan?" Melanie asked.

"WHAT PLAN?" James, Carlos, and Logan suspiciously chorused.

"Easy guys, Kendall and I were just gonna give Katie a little 'talking to' if you know what we mean."

"And we're you guys listening through the door?" Kendall said annoyed.

"Well, we were bored, and you guys weren't exactly talking quietly." James articulated.

"Oh whatever, you guys in?" Melanie shrugged.

"Of course! Who doesn't want to see Katie get all, 'embarassed' ?" Carlos said as if it were obvious. When Logan heard that, he winced.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

"What do mean? Us doing this, or you guys joining us?" Kendall asked.

"Well, both really. For one, Katie is a tough little girl, she punched James and hurt him that one time, and have you considered the fact that she also has her own code of revenge! Plus, isn't this like a thing Mama Knight should be doing? Not her brother and kinda her sister?" He reasoned.

"Well, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to, and I'm sure she knows it all on her own, but what she already knows won't kill her any more than it would if she didn't know." Kendall pointed out.

"You made absolutely no sense." Logan dead-panned.

"Who cares! I'm gonna do this, whether I come back out alive or not!" Kendall pointed at his face, "You guys in?" He asked.

"Uhhhhh… We're gonna pass- Katie scares me- I don't want to get slapped." They all jumbled their words and ran for the safety of the couch while Kendall and Melanie headed for Katie's room.

ALL POV (KATIE/KENDALL/MELANIE)

Katie was reading a magazine when Kendall and Melanie walked in. She immediately got suspicious when Kendall locked the door.

"What's going on here? Melanie?" She gave her a daring look.

"It's ok Katie, we're here to talk to you." She sat in the chair, but Katie gave them both a confused, cold, suspicious stare. Something is definitely up, and Katie can already tell that it's not gonna be good.

"Baby Sis, well, Katie, it's time me and Melanie gave you a talk—" Kendall slowly began.

"Okay…?" Katie was confused, but when Melanie and Kendall smirked at each other, then faced Katie, she finally got it.

"WOAH WOAH, WHAT!" Katie was already frantically looking for an escape route.

"No escaping it Katie, it's time." Melanie stated.

"Fine." She grumbled, "But if you two say just one thing out of place, you'll definitely regret it, and I'll probably break down my door and run to Danny's apartment." She huffed.

"Why break the door when you could just unlock it?" Kendall snickered.

"Watch your face Kendall." Katie glared at him and he immediately snapped back into serious mode.

"So, well since you _do _have a boyfriend, we wanted to make sure you guys are taking precautions—"

"KENDALL IM FOURTEEN! And Danny isn't that kind of guy!" She defended herself.

"But haven't you heard of teenage pregnancy?" Melanie asked.

"Yes I have but I know better than that!" She was practically shouting.

"Calm down Katie, breathe." Melanie gave her a pat on the shoulder. There was a musk of awkward silence, and Kendall just had to break it.

"Well, if you and Danny one day decide to get intimate, which you really shouldn't until you're thirty, we want to make sure you practice safe sex." He rushed out in a hurry and struggled not to laugh and Katie screamed.

"SHUT UP KENDALL! DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" She hid her face in her pillow.

"What?...sex?" He was having so much fun, he never gets to bug Katie like this.

"YES NOW SHUT YOUR FACE UP!" She swung a fist at his face, that he dodged swiftly.

"Well, you're a growing lady, Katie, remember we went to the store the other day and bought—" Melanie began.

"NOT IN FRONT OF KENDALL! SHHHH MELLY KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" She turned a bright red.

"What?" Kendall was confused.

"NOTHING! Can we _please_ stop talking now?" Katie begged.

"Yeah, but we're not done." Kendall laughed.

"Please hurry, this is super weird, and I just want it to stop." Katie buried her face in her hands.

"Yeah Kendall, I think she's had enough, she gets it." Melanie could see Katie was gonna start to tear up.

"And why are you telling _me _this? You all haven't exactly been innocent you know!" Katie told them.

_The calm before the storm… _Kendall can sense her defensive instincts kicking in.

"Melanie, you might not notice, but every guy, I mean, EVERY guy here drools over you!" Katie told her, straight up.

_Really? Wow, I feel… *shudders* I've never noticed… is it true? _Melanie was feeling self-concious.

"And I'm pretty sure even James, Logan, Carlos AND Kendall drool over you too!" She snapped at her.

_What? _Melanie glanced at Kendall who sat there, uncomfortably. _Is it true?_

"And Kendall! I know that when Jo was here, you stayed at her apartment one night, and I don't even WANT to know what went on that night, but for all I know, you're probably not even a virgin anymore!" Katie daggered a finger at him. Melanie gasped, and he could've sworn he heard the 'door' gasp too. He glared at the door.

_Great. NOW THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS, AND I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT! _Kendall blushed slightly.

"You thought nobody noticed, but _I _did!" She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, nothing _did _happen that night! And I can assure you _all_ that I am, and always have been, a virgin."

"Great talk Katie. You turned it on us." Melanie said with a straight face.

"Yeah, that's my specialty." She smiled, "Now gimme a hug!" Katie said. Kendall gave her an awkward hug.

"Well played baby sis, I'm gonna go to my room and forget all about this now!" He pointed a finger at her.

"Love you too Kendall." She called as he left. Melanie then went to Katie and gave her a goodnight hug.

"Goodnight Katie-Bear." She said.

"Goodnight Melly." Katie smiled.

"Oh and Katie?" Melanie said from the doorframe of her bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" She asked.

"Uhhh.. yeah.." she said trying to not start up any awkwardness.

"Oh. Ok, goodnight." Melanie said, blew a kiss, and closed their joined door.

Melanie went to bed that night thinking about everything that just went down back there.

_Does everyone really look at me like that? I certainly don't try to dress too revealing. I was only trying to blend in here with the other native Californians. Do the guys look at me like that? I'll test it out… we'll see. But what if they are? What will I do then? Only time will tell… _And Melanie fell into a troubled sleep.

_**A/N: Hahahaha I loved writing that chapter X) ANYWAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! An X-mas AND New Year's Present to you guys for being too awesome! I just uploaded a new Jatie one-shot called: Insomnia, so all you Jatie fans are in for quite a treat! :D #DOUBLEUPDATEMADNESS! LOLOLOL Reviews are VERY much appreciated ;)**_


End file.
